Soul Eater 1: Jakove Mirosoku
by 09Jakove
Summary: The story life of Jakove Mirosoku...
1. Chapter 1

It was a light shiny sun coming from the north. In a big town of Death City, a young teenager boy who lived in a mansion about a long ago since he was a kid. His name was, appropriately, Jakove Mirosoku. He woke up sudden from his bed & go to the house's porch to catch the air. It was a cold, chilled air. He waiting at the sun rising & watching the beautiful atmosphere.

He goes to the bathroom and brush his teeth, with all area of his mouth, including brush his sharp teeth. He spitting to the sink & look himself at the mirror. Thinking of his memories about how does his parent leave him at this mansion. He look at the small picture frame beside his bed, he remembering who is his real parent is. "Mom. Dad. I know your out there. Please don't leave me here. I'm alone..." he spoke himself in his heart.

Then, he go to the kitchen & opened up it's back door. All of unknown cats through away to his kitchen. Jakove knew what he will do. He gives them some rice, mix up with cat food & fried fish he makes yesterday. He give them on the floor with the cat trying to snatch the food. They chewing the food & mewing toward Jakove. The cats felt happy to him. Then, the cats go to his own home after eating. Jakove try to know where did they live. It exposed that they actually live under a shoes rack behind his house. He was totally shock. But, he would never disturb them.

Around eight in the morning, he wear a long-sleeve black shirt & a sport pant to go walk around the town. He slowly breath before start jog, then he start it. He look around the place & people, a nice people, great environment & other stuff. But in the other hand, he looked at any stalls that located beside him either left or right. It sells many type of things. But he still thinking of himself... He knew that they hard work to get some earning. Whether they used to get food or resources, they still need it.

After he jogged for a long time, he rested at the lake. A lake with slowly morning mist condition, listening watter lapping quietly. He'll knew what does it feel like to have peaceful life. "Every sight around here is beautiful & idyllic. I wish this could be my second home..." he said.

Later, when he get's home, he checked his mail at the mailbox. There's alot of bill payment every letter & every letter. But then, he saw an advertisement. It's actually an academy call DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy).

It's an academy who trained their student with weapon. He looks excited to see that. He get inside his house, open up all his clothes only wear a boxer & tank top, he sat down a couch & read it. It's said only a student who pass it's primary school to qualified this academy. "Yes, this school is I wanted in my life. One day, I would become a successful person..." he said in his heart with pride. But, then, the advertisement said this academy needed a good examination result in primary school to get qualified in. His emotion stop for awhile, he quickly open up his wardrobe & see his record school result. Finally, he find his previous result. He sees that he only pass in merit.

He confident that he would join this academy. He felt happy & grateful because he will be step on to the education tower...

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 2**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The day has come for Jakove. He packed up some things in his bag & go out. He open up his large bat wings & start flies. He find a direction to the academy by seeing a big tower. Five minutes later, he arrived at the academy. He slowly arrived & close down his bat wings. Jakove moves his first step to academy with grey pavement roadway. The size of academy twice as big as normal church. He walk in to the academy & find an office. "Can I help you, kid?" said one of the teacher. "Excuse me sir, where can I find an office?" replied him with bravely. The teacher point out the way to go to the office.

The bell is rang, which is recess time. Every student get out from a class, with holding a book. Jakove knew how hard to be a student. When he goes to the office, one of the girl student giggling silently. The sound of giggle make him toward the side whether right or left to find it who was giggling. He couldn't know who did that, so he continue walking.

When he arrive an office, he saw a door look like lock. So, he knock a door with door knocker. With no replies, he knock again and again and again. Suddenly, the creepy voice is heard.

"Who is it?"

"A student" Jakove looks scared to say any word

"I'm sorry. Student is not allowed to enter my office..." a person replied sudden

"But I'm not a student here, I'm a student who want to register here. I just read an advertisment or maybe some brosur you gave me..."

He replied again, but the unknown person won't reply.

Suddenly, the big door open widely, with shiny light coming from the door, just like a Heaven's door open on hereafter. The person want him to come in. With a few guillotine above him when across toward office. Then, he stop & sees a big person with black coat.

"Well, hello there..." The person Jakove talked was actually a principal of this academy, Shinigami. "Was your name?" Shinigami look at him.

"Ummm, my name is Jakove, Jakove Mirosoku." he replied.

"So, Jakove, you want to be student here, eh? Well, first of all, we want to know your abilities, your soul wavelength & the thing the most important is... your previous examination result" Shinigami says with manners.

Jakove shows up his examination result. He give to Shinigami everything. Then, he explain about his power, his abilities etc.

The Shinigami nods shows that Jakove will qualified this academy. Later, his assistant, Spirit shows up. Spirit shocked that Jakove want to register to join this academy.

"Shinigami, could we talk abit? I wanna ask you something"

"Sure what is it you want to tell?" said Shinigami

Spirit move further from Jakove to talk about it.

"Shinigami, do you know who's that guy is?"

"A student?"

"No. He's a son of Mirosoku! The demon vampire family!"

"A demon? If he's a vampire, why he has a cat tail & cat ear?"

"His father married with cat angel, Novella. So, he maybe consist of cat & vampire."

"Cheer up, Death Scythe. Let just give him a chance to study here. To know for being a meister, the power, everything."

Spirit sighing. "Okay, okay..."

Jakove look relaxed while waiting for Shinigami's result.

"Well, Jakove, Me & Spirit just making a decision about you." when he heard that sentence, his heart beat fast waiting the result.

"Jakove Mirosoku, you qualified..."

Jakove jumping joy & grateful that he decided to study here. "Oh, thank you very much, sir. When do I start study?" he replies with happy.

"You could start school from tomorrow, around seven in the morning." Shinigami gives an information to him.

Jakove nods & go towards an exit door. But, Spirit still not satisfied about Jakove.

"I need to keep an eye of him. He maybe want to know secret about us..." he said himself with his heart.

And so, Jakove gets home with feel happily. He felt thanked God for giving him strength & confident, but not forget about his parent."Mom, dad... I made it." he cried happily with tears rolled on cheeks & fall to the picture frame.

He remember what his father's final word before he leaving Jakove alone:

_**" Success is not measured by what you accomplish but by the opposition you have encountered, and the courage with which you have maintained the struggle against overwhelming odds. "**_

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 3**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	3. Chapter 3

The school bell is rang. Every student ready to move to their own class. But for Jakove, still searching for his own class. Every class, he sees the name of the class. He asking one of the teachers which way to go to his class. The teacher point it, then Jakove thanked to the teachers & keep going. He finally find his class.

When entering the class, everyone look at him, some of them pretty shock. He sat at the front, because he physically love sitting infront so he can concentrate studying. Everyone waiting a teacher to come in. A person beside him want to introduce Jakove. He politely say to that person. Soon, the teacher enter the class. Everyone stand up & say good morning to teachers. Then, the teachers said something.

"Alright student, this year, we have one new student here. Jakove, will you introduce yourself?" said teacher to him.

Jakove stands up & walk infront introduce himself. His speech makes everyone attract to him, especially the girls... He is very confidence for his speech, he's never stutter. Some of the student whisper each other.

"Man, this guy is great. We never have a guy like him. Good speech, brave guy. He's good." says one of the students.

Then, after the speech, the teachers told him to sit down & start teaching. Jakove straight forward open up the books & concentrate what the teachers teaching. Later on, Spirit spying on him from the small window at the door. He always keep on eye on Jakove's movement. After the class, one of the student want to see him.

"Hello! Can I introduce myself?"

"Um, sure."

"My name is Sonata, Soul Evan's niece. Nice to meet you!" she reach her hand to know that she want to shake hand with Jakove.

"My name is Jakove. Nice to meet you too." he smile & want to tell her that he want to meet his niece.

She call over her niece. She ask Soul to greet Jakove.

"Soul, this is Jakove, a new student."

"Nice to meet you, Jakove." he said with cool action.

"Nice to meet you too, Soul." both of them shake hand together. But then, he walk away to meet his partner or friend, Maka & Black Star.

Sonata cheer him up & tells that they still don't who Jakove is. Then, walk on to the library to read some book. From there, he saw a boy who very obsessed with symmetrical stuff. His name is Death the Kid, the son of Shinigami-sama. Jakove look at him weirdly until he want to sit far from him. Soon, another person shows up, but this time it's a boy.

"Hey, Hey!" Black Star want to greet him surprisingly.

Jakove suddenly fall of from the chair backward. Some of the student laugh silently, but for Death the Kid, he suddenly realize it.

"Yo Ho there, you must be a new student! My name is Black Star, the surpasses of God!" said to him full of justice.

"Nice to meet you too, Black Star..." Jakove sigh awhile.

Black Star forced to give an autograph to him. He signing with black paint at the empty fliers & written "【Wroot ✖ God】". Black Star thumbs up to him & say, "Don't forget about me, Jacko!" he replie & walk away from the library.

Then, a girl tell him.

"Umm, I'm really sorry about him. He's pretty much cooler & active..."

"Nah, it's okay. At least I'm not doing anything about him."

"My name is Tsubaki, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa."

"Mine is Jakove Mirosoku. Nice to meet you, Tsubaki."

Then, Tsubaki finally walks out from the library. Jakove continue studying & read a book. Unfortunately, another guy who want to meet him.

"Hey, um... are you Jakove Mirosoku?

"Yes, yes I am..." Jakove look at the Death the Kid's face.

"Well, my name is Death the Kid, you can call me Kid. Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kid. Sure, Kid." He pointed out an empty chair, Kid pull the chair & sit down.

Kid & Jakove chatting abit longer. They talk about Jakove's life, things he like etc. Then, the bell is finally rang. "So, Jakove we hope to see again soon." Kid said to Jakove & do the handshake. There's one more last thing Kid want to say to him. "Your pretty much symmetrical person. I like it..."

Kid very impressed about Jakove's action. They now back to their own class. Later, he saw a girl name Maka is reading a book while Soul is relax. He hear what they talking each other. Soul say that reading a book is boring, but he sometime make Maka mad. Maka used her book to hit his head hardly. Jakove surprise to see that. Then, he slowly move himself beside Maka to greet her.

"Hello. Are you Maka?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I am. How do you know my name?" she asked while reading a book.

"Oh, Sonata tells me that. My name is Jakove..."

"Yes, I know you. Soul just tell me that. Nice to meet you." she reply happy, but for Soul, he's pretty much bump

"Nice to meet you too, Maka"

She also mention about his speech. She was never seen a guy like Jakove never stutter. Soon, Soul say something that make him jealous. Affirmatively, Maka shows an evil face & hit him up with her book again. Soul is fainted awhile. He was shocked when he saw that, but Maka mention that not to worry about her. Jakove relieve & back to his sits.

Meanwhile, at the office, Spirit & Shinigami spying on Jakove by the magic mirror. Spirit seems getting mad about Jakove talk with his daughter.

"I can't believe that he do that to her!"

"Slow down, Death. He's pretty cool. Beside, he talk to her politely & never mess up with her..." says Shinigami with patience

"I'm still not satisfied about him. I want to investigate him once & for all!"

Shinigami sighing. "As you wish, Death..."

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 4**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**  



	4. Chapter 4

It's almost late evening that every students leave about an afternoon ago, except for Jakove. He work on his homework on library. He sat alone, lonely place. Some of the teachers who handle the library say something to him.

"Hey kid, you still here?" the teacher shout at him from further

"Yes, sir. I have some business to do here." Jakove replies.

"Well, make sure all the fans & lights turn off. Don't forget to lock this door too." The teacher already packed up some stuff & brought a briefcase to the exit door.

Jakove continue doing his homework. It's almost three homework to do that he should answer a question without copying with other friends. He manage himself to find his own answer, over & over again. From a small window, Dr. Stein spy on him to see how Jakove train himself to be successful person. He smile slightly & leave this academy. One-hour & thirteen minutes later, he finally finish his homework. He pack up all of his stuff, including his homework to go home.

After he get out from the academy, Kid call over at Jakove with accompanied by Liz & Patty.

"Hey, Jakove! Where you going?" said Kid

"I'm going home. Where else?" said Jakove with weird expression.

"Well, I'm just want to invite you to Soul's mini party at his house. Wanna come?" Kid asking kindly to Jakove

"Kid, who is this guy? That guy look rarely see at this school…" said Liz

"Yeah! He also have kitty ears! Teehee!" said Patty with giggling sound

"Not now, Liz. He just a new guy." said Kid whispering to Liz

Jakove look at them weirdly with tilt his head at side

"Jakove, this is my partner, Liz & Patty. They are sisters actually." Said Kid greatly

"How you doin', Jakove?"

"Yep, fine. How are you, Patty?" said to Patty

"YES! I'm fine too!" cries Patty with happily

"So, you wanna come to his party? All of our friends are there too." asked Kid

"Well, maybe I should check out my other work left when I'm get home…" said Jakove thinking

"If you have free time, you should come to his house. Here's my phone number…" Kid gives him a phone number, including Soul's home number.

Kid waves goodbye to Jakove nor he goes to the other side. Jakove look at a number & put it in his pocket shirt at the top right of his shirt. Then, he back home to his house, clean himself & he do what he usually do every day. Then, he reach out a phone number that Kid gave & dial up a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kid. I'm free now. You have Soul's home address?"

Kid reply Jakove's speech by telling him Soul's address respectively.

"And, there's an address. Make sure you attend this mini party. Okay? Bye." Kid put on a phone & Jakove sees an address.

He's then wear a suitable clothes such as long sleeves shirt collars & black slack jeans. He lock on a main door house & open up his large bat wings, then he start fly around. He look around the houses to find Soul's house. Five minutes later, he saw a bright window at the apartment. He land on ground & see an address, but it was right. Then, he walk on stairs, finding each every of the doors. Finally, he find a right door. He started to manage a good look clothes & knock a door.

First of, Maka open up a door.

"Hey Jakove, you've made it! Come on in." said Maka happily & invite in Jakove.

Jakove sees a few friends he met at school morning ago. They look happy about Jakove shows up.

"Hey Jakove, come on sit here." said Soul patting a chair beside him.

He sit on chair & look all the foods on the table which is infront of him. There are type of foods while Patty clapping her hand & Black Star's tongue melted like dog.

"Yahoo! These stuff is delicious! Can't wait to eat them all!" said Black Star

"Maybe you should be patience first. You should wait until Maka said so." said Tsubaki tries to patient Black Star

Maka close the door & make a speech.

"Okay, everyone is here? Before that, we already met Jakove, right? Many people said that he's a successful person in academy & great meister. So, I would like Jakove will be our member of friendship. Everyone agree?" Maka said to all of her friends & everyone agree that Jakove would be their teammates. But Soul seems relax, Black Star still look at all of those food.

"Alright, guys! Dig in!" Maka told everyone to start eat the meal. Jakove only eat a few food because he already eat dinner at his house. Black Star couldn't lose his patience & ate almost all of the meal that Maka made.

Twenty minutes later, they gorged & finished the meal.

"Boy, this stuff is really off the hooked!" said Black Star while tapping his stomach.

"Try to say that in different way..."

Maka look at Black Star anger because he's the only one who eat almost all of the meal. Everyone appreciate at her for food & her worship by inviting a new student, Jakove to join this party.

"I really like this room. It looks so cleaned." said Jakove convince to Maka.

"Maka will never shut up if I won't clean up the stuff..."

Soul always his reaction look stodgy. He didn't care of present of Jakove because he think that he didn't special all the time. Moment later, a woman showed up with towel folded around her body.

"Wow, everyone has a good time here? So, won't someone wanna join Blair at the tub?" she showed up her body until the towel she folded fall accidentally. Everyone in that room were shocked including a boys looking at Blair. Soul has a nosebleed alot, Kid keep staring with scare-shocking face, and Jakove also staring at her.

"My God, does she always do this?"

"You should bring this kitten home, Kid!" said Soul lying down on floor with nosebleed streaming to Kid. But for Jakove, he say something to his heart asking who is that girl with fast heart-beat.

It's almost a late night & everyone is leaving to go to their own home. Jakove thanks to Maka for inviting him to party & very appreciated to Soul wiping his nose with handkerchief. Jakove open up his bat wing & start to fly.

"Hey Soul, who's that kitty boy?"

"Oh him? He's our new student, Jakove."

Blair pretty much want to know about Jakove, she keep asking to Soul & Maka about his appearance & everything about him. For Jakove, he saying another word to himself while he's on his way to his house.

"That is the scariest thing I've ever seen in my entire life..."

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 5**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	5. Chapter 5

At the office of DWMA, Shinigami is discussing with Spirit about Jakove's father, Mirosoku. They sitting between them & drinking some coffee while they discussing about Jakove's father, Mirosoku.

"So, your saying that Mirosoku is a demon vampire father, right? Would you mind if I wanna know about Mirosoku?"

"Mirosoku was born 500 years ago at Revenant Valley, which is 300km distance from Death City. When he was a child, he was a brave & confident for doing any decision. His father, Landreau Valkyrie train his son to be stronger meister in Revenant Valley. Mirosoku also learn how to be great vampire flyer. But, suddenly his father has a mysterious disease happen in his soul wavelength. His father's face turned white, eyes turn deadly red & puked alot of blood. He stuttered to say something, not even any short word. He died after two month of the disease." Spirit explained

Shinigami nods & understanding about a story. He told Spirit to continue a story.

"After the death of his father, he managed to have a new life by himself. He no longer live at Revenant Valley because that place is for though & deadly species only. He live at lonely creepy mansion. That mansion was owned by nobody. Many citizen in this country said that mansion is haunted by a few of ghost "

"So, that mansion is still there until now?" Shinigami asking to Spirit.

"Of course. Jakove still live there. So anyway, Mirosoku founds out that problem & decided to face it. When he entering the house, the aura feels on his senses. The chandeliers moving, a sound of creepy voice, a cold chill wind came from upstair of the house, also not forget, an unknown blood stain on a black carpet. For Mirosoku, he think that the mansion is look normal & didn't scared of the ghost. When he reach at the age of fifteen, he want to start a school life. Some of the teachers didn't like him for no reason. But, he showed up his hard-work to prove himself that he can do it. Only a few of the teachers & student proud to have him."

"Oh, now I see why Jakove looks very confident to enter this academy..." Shinigami slurp abit of coffee.

"After he passed his degree, he just invited by one of the crew to study at the academy. Mirosoku accept the invitation & move on to the academy. From that academy, it train many student about fighting. There have 3 classes to choose, "Strength" "Ability" and "Magical" Mirosoku take an "Ability" class. He was so lucky because it only have a few vacancy to take that package. He learn how to avoid the attack, get through a lot of obstacle, flying & much more. He master the flying part, while the other only got pass in distinction." explained Spirit but he look at Shinigami & think that he didn't listen what he said.

"Sir, are you listening what I said?"

"Of course, my ears are always opened for you." said Shinigami

"Back to the story, after mastering his flying lesson, he asking a permission to do some mission. Before doing the mission, he should face a few test given by the judge. After the test was pass, he will accompanied by a partner. His partner is Novella, a cat girl."

"Ah, Novella. I knew her since one-hundred years ago. She actually unemployed. She stay with her mother who have a disease just like Mirosoku's father. But the disease not so serious as Landreau." Shinigami explained about Novella.

"Yes, Mirosoku & Novella worked together to pass one-hundred mission. Shockely, they finish up them almost three-month."

"Wait, what about the part where Mirosoku turned evil?" Shinigami asking truely to Spirit.

"Not yet, sir. After finish up all the mission, they get back to the principal office for telling him about a mission. The principal noticed that one of the mission they did is currently missing. They didn't realisied that they forgot to kill one of the boss. So, they get back to the place & search the person needed to kill."

Shinigami asking who's the person left to kill, but Spirit didn't know who the person is. He know that guy, is a posesses soul.

"They tried to kill it, but it always gone away. Moment later, Mirosoku's soul being posessed & scratch the bottom right of the Mirosoku's body. It was killed by Novella, but not for Mirosoku. His soul wavelength can't control because there was an evil soul consist from a person. Mirosoku's turn red & he open up a large bat wings widely covered with iron chain & cried screamly like a vampire."

"What happen to Novella? Is he killed her too?"

"Apparently no. What he do is he staring at Novella & crawling slowly toward Novella, move his face closer to Novellas's neck. He actually trying to bite her neck & eat some blood. Another moment later, his soul wavelength goes back to normal, also his appearance. Novella looks very scared & in phobia of Mirosoku."

"Oh, I see..."

"Sometime, his soul wavelength won't balance. It actually happen at any time, any day. Also, a scars mark leaves at his bottom right. When he get adult, his soul wavelength still happen at himself. One day, when he goes to market, on a night of full moon, he turned into demon vampire & kill almost a hundred of people by drinking their bloods. It always happen at Death City, no one want to see Mirosoku anymore but not for Novella. She always care about him. Novella & Mirosoku move away to Revenant Valley for a marriage between them. It held on night full moon, but he won't turn into demon vampire without no reason. It's a mysterious happen why on marriage full moon won't happen while other normal night full moon happen."

"And, Jakove was born?"

"Positive. After 3 month taking care of Jakove, they leave him at Mirosoku's old house which is at the mansion. That day Jakove was only a child age, he's a sensitive person. He cried begging Mirosoku not to leave him alone. Before they move on, Mirosoku gives Jakove a quotes, about success. Mirosoku want Jakove to be succesful person & get a score credit in his educational result. Jakove promise his father's word & taking care of himself & a mansion. And that's the end of the story of Mirosoku."

"Well, I guess you tell a story almost two hour now. So, does Mirosoku & Novella are still existed until now?"

"I'm not sure about that, sir. Last thing I heard a story about him is he goes back to Revenant Valley & live together. For Jakove, his father's soul wavelength incident happen is still happen on him."

"Sounds like they still alive, but maybe kinda dangerous for Jakove. You should keep on eye on him."

"Your right, sir. I'm also pratically sure that he'll never ever hurt my little daughter. If he hurt my daughter, he'll get pain for this!" said Spirit with anger

So, Spirit walk out to the exit door & go home. Once he disappear, Shinigam's expression turn look unsatisfied.

"Hmmm, possess a soul? Maybe some of my old nemesis does this... or could it be?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 6**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	6. Chapter 6

A normal day for Jakove studying in this academy. He wouldn't worry for anything else. He carry a few books on his right arm. Once he walk to his class, he saw a large whiteboard which is shown a few mission or a task given for a student. A few crowded student want to see the board given a task for them. But, Jakove still a normal student. He need to qualify a test such as interview, physical test etc. So, he continue walk on to his class & sit beside Kid, his new friend. They say greeting word each other & start chatting for awhile. Soon, a professor named Dr. Stein comes in.

Dr. Stein start a class lesson with a neutral face, fixing his glassess & spin a knot clockwise at the side of his head.

"Who is that teacher?" Jakove whisper to Kid

"That's Dr. FrakenStein. He's usually do that to my class. He's pretty weird & scary abit..."

Kid explain to him whisper & sit down together open a book.

"So class, today I wanna teach you a liitle abit of... dissecting practical."

When Dr. Stein words comes out, a few student get easily bored & some of them are pretending to listen. Jakove confuse why some of the students look tired when Dr. Stein make a words about a lesson.

"Gee, it sure is boring about this lesson..."

"Shut up, Soul. Don't mess up my concentration..."

Soul & Maka always talk to each other while Dr. Stein teaching without notice from him. After Dr. Stein explain, he ask one of the student what they had learn from him. He ask a first student, Soul one question.

"Soul, what did you had learn about this lesson?"

"A practical cemetery of dead ideas..."

Everyone laugh for awhile. They look at Soul & straight away look at Dr. Stein's face reaction.

"Very good... Sit down"

After Stein ask him to sit down, he want to ask another question one of the other student. Luckily, he ask Jakove to answer a question.

"Jakove, is it your name? Anyway, what do you know about this lesson?"

"Come on, man. You can answer it!" Kid whisper to Jakove to bring him full confident.

"A dissecting practical is a way of thinking much more than it is a body of knowledge."

"Wait a minute. Isn't that Dr. Carl Sagan's quotes?"

Jakove shrug, but Dr. Stein happy to have a student like him. He answer with a perfect word with perfect meaning of the answer. Jakove asked to sit down.

"Way to go, Jakove!" say Kid with proudness of Jakove. Jakove feels like his confidence was believe that he'll make a good part.

"Wow, look at him. We lucky to have a student like him. I wish he would be a new leadership in our class, right Soul?"

Soul sleeping with snore, put his head on book facing to Maka. Maka knows of his lack comes for awhile.

"Soul, you such a jerk..."

After the bell is ring, it's a recess time. Kid told Jakove to meet him at the library for a small studying. But, Dr. Stein want call over him first.

"Jakove, I would like to talk to you, not long enough. Kid, allow me to meet him first?"

"Sure, sir. Jakove, as usuall, okay?"

Jakove agree to meet him at library. Soon, he follow Dr. Stein's direction. The direction is the same as he go to the office, but he wants to go to the small wad room. Dr. Stein tells him to sit down infront of the desk facing to Dr. Stein.

"Jakove, do you know who I am?"

"Abit, sir..."

"Okay then. The reason I call you is to talk about you. I see you got talented skills."

"Thank you, sir."

"How would you like to be a meister of Shibusen Academy?"

"Meister?"

"Meister is a person who wield a partner. A partner who can morph into a weapon. Any type of weapon, but depends on your soul wavelength."

"My soul wavelength?"

"Before making a partner, you need to find a partner who match your wavelength."

"How am I wanna determine my soul wavelength?"

Dr. Stein wants Jakove to take off a shirt & touch his right chest.

"Hmm... Your soul wavelength kinda unstable... It's hard to find a partner..."

"My soul wavelength is unstable?"

"I heard about your father, Mirosoku who also his soul wavelength unstable like you. The worst thing is... he turn into demon vampire..."

Jakove shock & fear about a fact about his father. But Dr. Stein calming down Jakove while put both hand to Jakove's shoulder.

"But don't worry, Jakove. Your soul wavelength still stable. It just like a little bit unstable. I can find a partner for you."

"Thanks, doc..."

Jakove takes on shirt & walk out from the wad room. He straight away go to library, the place where Kid want to meet him. But, Dr. Stein worrying about his soul wavelength. He remember the incident happen a couple of month ago where Jakove's father kills almost 500 people, including a student of this academy. Dr. Stein always keep on eye on Jakove, for a safety of him & a students of Shibusen.

Later, the school bells ring, all of the students are now back to their own class, except Jakove. He have a business to do, by finding his new partner. He didn't know how hard to find a partner. Dr. Stein saw him wandering around the hall.

"Jakove, where are you going?"

"Um, try to find a partner..."

Dr. Stein laugh silently & Jakove seems weird to him.

"Jakove, Jakove... You don't have to find them. Let all the teachers find your new partner, okay? Go back to your class."

Jakove in shyness walk back to his classroom. When he enter a class, Spirit shows up.

"Jakove, where had you been? Your late 5 minutes..."

"I'm sorry, sir... I was... urrgh... go to toilet."

"You have constipation?"

Everyone laugh at Jakove. He look shy & blush hardly get back to his own sit. Then, Kid asking him.

"Where have you been? You miss a lesson..."

"I'm sorry, I was doing a stupidity business."

On afternoon, the school bell ring & everyone hits to their home. Moment later, Dr. Stein want to see Jakove outside the class.

"Jakove, I had found your new partner."

"Really, sir? Who is it?"

Then, Sonata Evan shows up infront of him.

"Hey, Jakove!"

"Jakove, this is your new partner, Sonata. You have a qualification session tomorrow. Be on training room tomorrow morning."

Dr. Stein walks out from a class. As follow by Jakove, but Sonata follows him. Jakove puts his both arm inside a pocket while walking home.

"So, will you be my partner?"

"Maybe..."

"I wonder how power you can handle me with special power we have..."

"Maybe..."

"Hmmph, so difficult to have a partner like him..."

So, they walk home together. And they stop at the middle of the street.

"My house is at the left. I see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Sonata waving goodbye to Jakove. He continue walk back home to his mansion.

Suddenly, Blair in cat form spy on Jakove from Soul's house porch.

"Hmmm, I wonder who is that kitty boy? I wish I want to meet him...soon or later."

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 7**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	7. Chapter 7

At night before a training, he first of he do a little physical exercise & stretching before he off to bed. Moves of body, everything was flexible. And, before sleeping, he goes to the fridge & drink some milk. When he lay on bed, he realised that how he grateful for gets a chance to fight for honour. He set up an alarm & closes his eye slowly with empty mind.

Next morning, morning with mist around his house, he still sleeping at the time where everyone are ready to go to school. Around fifty minutes later, Jakove finally rise up. He look up the clock & knew that he late for school.

"Dammit, why this alarm clock won't work?"

He look at the clock alarm shown it's 8:43 am. He also know that it will be a training session on 8:50 am. He only have seven minutes to reach there or else he will not be qualify to be a meister of Shibusen. He put on clothes on but he didn't wear a jacket, it hanging on his shoulder. It bat wings opens up & start fly around. His speed reach almost as speed as a jaguar who hunting for a prey. Jakove trust himself that he'll reach the academy before a time limit.

"Oh God, I'm gonna make it. I'm gonna make it!"

Moment later, he saw two person who standing infront of the academy main entrance, which is Dr. Stein & Sonata. Jakove landing safely & close up his bat wings. Dr. Stein taping his feet slowly while Jakove look nervous to see him.

"Jakove Mirosoku, you late... 8 seconds"

After he heard that, he reliefed, but still nervous because it still late. Dr. Stein told Jakove & Sonata to follow him.

"Why are you late, Jakove?"

"My alarm clock won't work. I realised that it won't work 2 years ago."

Dr. Stein look wierd at him & Sonata giggling silently to hear his problem.

At the outside of Shibusen, there's two guy who's waiting someone to assasinate. There are Soul & Black Star.

"Poor little thing that Jacko late for school..."

"Yeah, Soul. But, soon or later I'll assasinate that guy. Right now, I wanna assasinate an Honourable Son, Death the Kid!"

"Your that kind of guy..."

"We've been waiting for him for 2 hours & still not shows up! I can't believe he join our team! For now, I'll show him an unforgiven for being talked about more than me!"

"Hmmm..."

Then, Death the Kid comes from an entrance & see the two guys waiting for him.

"What are you guys waiting for?"

"Yeah! I'm waiting for you, Kid!"

Black Star jump off to the spike roof of Shibusen & stand still in ninja style.

"I'm going to assassinate you & your rumours will be mine! Black Star are always better than them. If someone who tries to stand out more than me, I'll never forgive you. Especially you & a new guy, Jacko, Kid."

Suddenly, the spikes break up & Black Star suddenly falls down. But eventually, he landed in safe & sound.

"No...My... my symmetry..."

"Seems like your 'symmetrycal building' can't handle my big existence, eh Kid?"

Kid tremble his body with a slow anger.

"You... kill my symmetry..."

"Come on, Kid. Try to through my power of assasinate techniques!"

Kid fold his fist & suddenly his soul comes around his body.

"Look, Patty. I think he's done for it..."

Patty look at him with excited reaction.

"YOU DISGUST ME, Black Star! No one should ever fight with Shinigami, but you still want it. I'LL NEVER GUARANTEE YOUR SAFETY SOUL! Liz, Patty. It's time for you girls to change yourself..."

"Ohkay!"

"I've never involved this fight scene since I'm at the streets"

They quickly change into a gun shape & Kid hold on those.

"Soul, it's time for us to fight!"

"Wait a minute, I'm in participant on this fighting? I thought your the one who want to fight with him... Oh well, if I win, he will win too..."

"Yes! Let's show him our truly powerful team in this academy"

Everyone are now ready to fight, the place is set, the sun getting risingly up.

"It's time for you boys to blow up your soul..."

Meanwhile, Dr. Stein meets Jakove & Sonata at the ward room where they need to check their physical power & soul wavelength. It takes about 27 minutes to finish off this test.

"Alright, let's see your data coming along. Your physical power are great, for Jakove, your body need more muscular to balance your agility style. Not forget, your soul wavelength. The result is perfectly match & ready to use a weapon. Sonata, you know what type of weapon is?

"Yes, sir!"

Then, one of the students saying something to Dr. Stein.

"Teacher, Soul & Black Star are fighting with someone!"

Dr. Stein thinking that they always involve a forbidden fight. He also think who's the person who being attacked by them.

"Go tell Maka & Tsubaki that I wanted to see them. One more thing, go tell all of the students to study themselves because I have a work to do."

The student rushly sees Maka & Tsubaki. Then, Dr. Stein moves his chair & go out from a ward room.

"Where are you going, Doc.?

"Both of you, follow me..."

They quickly follow him & moment later, Maka & Tsubaki shows up.

"What is it you want to see us?"

Dr. Stein tells us that he wanted to see a forbidden match between Soul, Black Star & Death the Kid.

"Maka, do you remember the rule of this academy, about a fight?"

"Oh yeah, if two technicians fight on a school grounds, more than one staff member has to deal with it."

"That's right, Maka. But, they still doing it..."

Maka whisper of herself.

"Soul, you idiot. What he still doing?"

They continue walk to the main entrance. Then, they saw three of them is fighting.

"Oh dear, I guess they didn't start it..."

They seen start a fight without a blood. Soul tries to change himself back to human form & jump on Kid's body. But, he get a chance to pull a trigger & hit Soul's body.

"Crap... It feels so hurt as hell!"

Soul in pain at his stomach rolling on floor. Meanwhile, Jakove want to know about Kid.

"Jakove, do you wanna know about your new friend, Kid?"

"Yes."

"He's a son of Honorable Father, Shinigami-sama. He join this academy because his ability goes over his head somewhat."

"Oh, I see..."

"And, you see those two guns are play so well? Well, it actually it's soul-wavelength are perfectly sync."

"Really?"

Then, Maka through in the dialog.

"That's right, Jakove. Usually when you want to match your soul-wavelength, it's pretty much difficult. Just like them, he used two weapons & matching a soul-wavelength is extremely difficult, but they very stable."

While they talking, the fight is still on.

"Looks like the time explode with the power of our friendship has finally come. Soul, it's time for you to turn it up."

"Alright! It's unpredictable, limitless, massive of my power!"

Soon, Soul turns himself into a red scythe fly from the sky. Black Star reaching his hand up above his head to catch Soul. Unfortunately, he miss it. Soul's scythe accidentally hit Black Star right at the top of his head.

"Arrrggghh! Dammit!"

"Why are you trying to catch me at the top of your head, you idiot?"

Black Star's blood squirt from his head non-stop. Black Star won't stop cried in pain. Then, he tried to carry Soul's scythe. But, it's very heavy for Black Star to carry it.

"Black Star is such a jerk..."

"Umm, Dr. Stein. Why he can't carry that scythe while Maka can?

"It's a typical situation when your soul-wavelength aren't in sync. That will happen."

But Soul can't take it anymore. He change himself back to human & look away from Black Star.

"That's it. We're done here..."

"But, why..."

"Because... well... you suck."

"We... we still friend, right?"

Soul keep turn away from him & slowly walk out. Then, Soul look at Black Star and hug him intimate.

"Oh, Black Star! Of course we are, you bastard!

"Soul-Kun!"

So, they hug intimate each other with romantic song background.

"Teeheee, they look cute!" (Patty)

"Yeah, it look interesting, right Kid?" (Liz)

"Yeah... I'll end up these boys with our final attack."

"Wait, don't you wanna use your next attack?" (Liz)

"No. Just finish this fight fast."

So, the Soul Resonance of Kid, Patty & Liz are begin. The person who fight with him can't see his souls swelled up.

"Oh yeah, Kid? We're not scared about it!"

"I'm a God, remember? I always unbeatable!"

Soon, the guns shows up a new appearance. It's a like a short machine gun, but stick up with Kid's both hand.

"Death Penalty, EXECUTION MODE ACQUIRED. Liz, Patty, ready for preparation..."

"Sympathy Rate stable, Noise 0.3%" (Liz)

"Black Needle soul-wavelength charge complete!" (Patty)

They are now ready for to shoot.

"Feedback in 5..." (Liz)

"4" (Patty)

"3" (Patty)

"2" (Patty)

"1... FIRE!" (Patty/Liz)

The Death Cannon start to blast off to them.

"Oh God, this is bad! We're doom!"

"Hah, that weapon will never get through me!"

So, they got blown off from the ground. They fainted, suddenly Kid's has mouth bleed & fainted as sudden.

"Oh dear!" (Liz)

"Dr. Stein, what happen to him?"

"I'm not sure, Jakove... But he look serious injured."

Dr. Stein move himself back to his ward room, followed by Sonata & Jakove.

"So, Jakove. What you had learn from that fight?"

"Ummm, we should match our soul-wavelength?"

"Almost to the right answer. You see, Jakove... Every fight need a partner, no matter what situation. But when fighting in school, it's pretty much forbidden."

"Oooohhhhh... So does that mean we need to fight someone with teacher's permission?

"Kinda... So, anyway, you can now go back to your own classess."

"But, I thought we have a training session."

"Ummm... we cancel that session. Maybe next time I'll tell you when. That fight was actually a demonstration how you'll be fight by someone. Soon, you'll be tried out."

So, they walk out from the office with depressed face.

"Awww, cheer up, Jakove. Dr. Stein always react like that... Be happy, we still have time to make a preparation for our training someday."

Sonata smile happily, but Jakove slightly depressed & slightly smile with his cat ear flop down.

"Yeah..."

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 8**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	8. Chapter 8

At night, a tiredness of Jakove straight away lay on bed for awhile. He look up the ceiling & think empty. Then, he decided to call his friends, Kid who suffer from fight a few hours ago. He start dial a number.

"Kid?"

"Yeah…"

Kid cough abit

"You okay, Kid?"

"Of course, my friend… Nothing worries about me."

"Oh, so… how's the fight?"

"It was great, my friend. You should check that fights."

"I already saw your fighting. How long you'll be rest?"

"Maybe a month…"

"That's a long rest. But, who'll be accompanied you?"

"My weapon, Liz & Patty. Don't worry…"

"Oh, well. I'm off now. Bye."

"Bye, my friend. See ya later."

Jakove put's his phone back. Soon, tomorrow he'll start his training for his test with Sonata. He wore off his clothes, take a shower & wear a pyjamas. Moment later, a phone is ringing. Jakove answer the phone & it was Sonata is call him.

"Hello, Jakove!"

"Hi, Sonata"

"How are you?"

"Going to sleep. You?"

"Warming up my body awhile before sleeping. So, our training starts tomorrow, okay?"

"Got it…"

So, they put off the phone & Jakove start to fell asleep. Meanwhile, at Dr. Stein's house, he busy with making a test question. All night, he always keep typing infront of a computer.

"Damnit, my head get easily lose my focusing…"

He spin his nat at his head in clockwise direction. Then, he continue typing a question.

Next morning, in the glaze weekend rising sun, Jakove wakes up in eight in the morning, arrange himself & eat some breakfast. His training starts forty-five minutes after he wakes up. So, he lock his house & start to fly high to the place. Then, he saw Sonata waiting for him, waving to him. He landing slowly on the ground.

"So, are you ready for our training?"

"Kinda…"

"What? How come? You should be ready…"

Sonata seems jealous & Jakove tries to cheer her up

"Awww, come on, Sonata. That wasn't so bad after all…"

Jakove laughs silently followed by Sonata. Then, they start training. They start with a basic attack. Sonata starts with her weapon morph into a scythe with rose type. She talk to him about a normal slice attack. He used a fake scarecrow at the field prepared by Sonata as an enemy. Then, he start to slice a scarecrow smoothly.

"Woah, your 1st test is pass!"

"Thanks. What else?"

Sonata admire him with his ability. They keep going their training until they pass their basic & advanced lesson. Two hours & thirty-seven minutes later, they done the training. They rested sitting at the stairs in thirst. Sonata ask him for something.

"I'm thirsty. Wanna buy some drink?"

"Sure, but I'll pay."

"Really? Thank you, Onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan?"

"From now on, I call you Onee-chan!"

Sonata giggles while Jakove slightly blush. They wake up & walk to the vending machine to buy a can. He choose his favorite drinks followed by Sonata. Jakove start to toss a coins inside the vending machine & choose it. The cans comes out from the vending machine & start drinking while walking. Moment later, Maka call them. She invites them to visit her house to make a small lunch.

"Come on in, guys. I make you guys a lunch. Come on in."

They agreed. After get inside Soul's house, they always feel like make themselves as home.

"Be right back, Jakove. I'm going to toilet for awhile."

When she goes to the toilet, Jakove wants to relax himself at the couch. Suddenly, a purple small cat approach to Jakove, look at him with cute face. Then, a cat meowing & Jakove saw it.

"Awwww….. A cat. So cute…"

Jakove carries a cat & rub his rub at each other. But, Soul saw he's doing that to the cat.

"Hey, Jakove."

"Oh, hey Soul! Where you adopt this cat?"

"Oh that… Well… Me & Maka found it at the night of the streets."

"Awww, is it true?"

"Well, it's long story. But, it's privacy."

"I see…"

Soon, Maka tells everyone that the lunch is ready. Jakove let off the cat & go to the table. While Sonata still in the toilet.

"Hey Jakove, where's your partner? "

"She's in the toilet."

"Okay…"

Maka asking to Jakove about his partner. Then, they ignore awhile at Sonata & start eating. For the cat, it jump on the stool & watching them eating, but it always stare at Jakove eating.

"Sonata, come on eat. We're almost done."

"Hold on. The can I drank is putting something in my stomach…"

They start giggles each other. Then, the dirty dishes carry out by Maka. But a several food leave for Sonata. Then, Jakove want to ask something at Soul.

"So, Soul. What's the story about you find that cat?"

"I think we should discuss this in my room."

They move on to Soul's room with closed door after the get in.

"Well, Jakove. That cat I told you is not just a cat. It's a human, like you."

"Really? What does it look like in human form?"

"Well, it's a female cat. And, you'll be shocked if I tell you this."

"It's okay. Tell me what she's look like in human form."

Then, Soul tell him about cat name Blair, her appearance & everything else. But after that, he look weird & shock.

"And that's how she's look like in human form."

"Woah, it's hot here."

"Yeah, because I forgot to turn on the fan. So anyway, there's another thing I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the time we're having a small party a few days ago? The part where she shows off her body? After everyone, including you left, she straight away ask me about yourself. Everything about you."

"So?"

"Well, she likes you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she likes a guy who's same species as you are. Also, she noticed that you keep staring at her body all the time…"

"Oh, that… I didn't concentrate that in my mind. It just my eyes always at her…"

"Well, anyway I just want to warn you about herself. She also do to me that I didn't like it."

"What does she do to you?"

"Well… It's-"

Suddenly, Soul saw Blair in cat form slowly get inside his house, with anger face. She shows her sharp nail shows if he tell him what she do, he'll get pay.

"Well, Soul?"

"Ummm… nothing"

"So anyway, if you want to visit my house, here's my address."

Jakove write on his home address at plain small note & give it to Soul. Then, he comes out from his room & saw Sonata packing up few food.

"Well, Sonata? Don't you wanna eat here?"

"Umm, no thanks. I want to eat at my house."

After several hours spend at Soul's house, they want to go home.

"Maka, thanks for the lunch you made for us."

"Yeah, we'll never leave without you. You're the best!"

Jakove & Sonata says & waving goodbye to Soul & Maka. Soon, Blair turn into human form whisper to Soul.

"Hey Soul, what you got on that note?"

"Ummm, my... shopping list?"

"Lie! Isn't that kitty boy gives you that note?"

"It's a privacy, Blair."

"Give me that."

"Never!"

"Or else I'll do something inappropriate to you..."

Soul gulping & shiverly gives her a note, but Blair rushly take that note & look at it.

"What is this?"

"It's his home address..."

"Ooohhhh..."

Blair silently excitedly can't wait to meet Jakove. And, Blair whisper herself, followed by Soul.

"Teehee, that kitty boy will be mine..."

"Oh God, looks like Jakove will be just like me... Inappropriate in our sensible..."

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 9**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	9. Chapter 9

The night before dark, Jakove's cell phone is ringing. It was Dr. Stein is calling.

"Jakove, do you have free time tonight?"

"Yes,sir. But it almost midnight here..."

"Good, because I want to tell you something. Come to my house & we talk later.*

"Okay..."

Jakove call of the phone & start fly toward to 's house. Then, he saw a small window there's a shadow at the window shown that he thinks Dr. Stein still in the house. Jakove knocks the door & wait for the respond. Soon, Dr. Stein open a door.

"Oh Jakove, you came into right place."

Dr. Stein shut the door & Jakove follow him what's he lead for.

"Well, why are you calling me, sir?"

"You see, I just discovered about a soul wavelength."

sit down on office chair with different direction while showing Jakove at the computer. Unfortunately, he won't show Jakove the computer.

"Let me explain about it. Your soul wavelength seems normal in the bright side, but physically your soul doesn't balance it."

"I know..."

"But I just research your soul wavelength that it only happen depends on the condition, especially the dark side. Around my room, slightly has a light, that's because I care about your soul. Without a light, your soul change into evil side."

"My soul only change evil when I'm in the dark side?"

"Kinda like that. I'm not really research about your soul. I'm doing... examination question."

After he heard that word, his cat ear suddenly straight up & shocking.

"Wait... What did you say, sir? An examination question?"

Dr. Stein look at him smile.

"Yep. Soon, it will be an examination first term."

"When?"

Jakove suddenly stuttered looking at Dr. Stein

"Hold on. Calm down. What's in the rush?"

Jakove gasping air slowly

"Don't worry, Jakove. It's just a test. Beside, I won't make a question with a hard one. I know that your father very strict in education."

Jakove keep looking at Dr. Stein's face with neutral face.

"Why don't you go home and take a rest? It's midnight already."

Then, Jakove walks out from Dr. Stein's room & go home to his house. While Dr. Stien keep typing infront of his computer while spinning his nat bolt at his head.

Two days later, school still remain stat normal. Every class is open, students go out & in from the school. For Jakove & Sonata, they got a permission from principal, Shinigami-sama to do a qualification meister. They'll go to the training session, surrounding with bright light with a large field.

"WELCOME TO THE TRAINING SESSION, JAKOVE & SONATA. IN THIS PLACE, YOU'LL BE TESTED YOUR SKILL, YOUR ENDURANCE, YOUR STAMINA, YOUR ABILITY & MANY MORE BY PROFESSIONAL JUDGES."

Jakove & Sonata searching a person who's narrate the speech. But they didn't realize that it was Shinigami-sama will be narrater & also, a judge.

"Oh, wait! I forgot that Shinigami-sama is a narrator. I never meant to tell you."

Jakove feel annoyed. Then, they'll be three judges, Death Scythe or Spirit, & Shinigami-sama.

First of, they tested a basic attack with melle weapon. But, they already pass about a minute. Next of, they tested the ability attack, but this time a dummy with defences shield. They make a strategy a fighting & knows about the things that they learned two days ago. Moment later, they finish that round.

"They really good. Really good..." (Spirit)

"It's not at all, they also make a great strategy formation of the fighting." (Dr. Stein)

"Very well then. Now, let them pass all of these rounds." (Shinigami-sama)

After completing a few round, they will face the advanced challenge, by using agility, durability & strength.

"Jakove, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You were born an original. Don't die a copy. Understand?"

Sonata didn't understand what he saying, but it was actually a quote to show that they should believe themselves to complete these challenge. The dummy start to attack toward them & Sonata start use her first special move, Vampire Melody. The rhythm of the melody caught on Jakove's mind to focus the attack by using music & strength. The music keep going until the dummies comes closer to them & they start to slice them up fastly.

"That was a quick move." (Spirit)

"The move they do is quite faster than Black Star's move." (Shinigami-sama)

Moment later, they complete the advanced round.

"Good Job, Sonata & Jakove! You completed almost all of the round, but there's a final round to test you guys. It's an Elite round, where you'll be facing five wizard, five melee & five ranger. Remember, there are professional & not fake."

The adrenaline pumps out from their body, ready to defeat them & confident that they'll be a meister of this academy.

"Are you ready, Jakove?"

"I'm always ready from the beginning of this session, Sonata... Let's do this!"

With every move strikes, every defences, every movement were recorded. Jakove starts with the attack be defeat the melee weaponry first, followed by wizard.

"This match more like a deathmatch." (Dr. Stein)

"Indeed, Stein. Those two students could rise up." (Shinigami-sama)

After almost twenty-six minutes later, they finally defeat ranger & melee. But, soon. Something happen to Jakove's soul-wavelength.

"Jakove? What's wrong?"

He start to cough full of blood, with headache. Suddenly, his power rise up, his eyes turn deadly red, looking directly at Sonata & telling something.

"Sonata... it's time."

"It's time for what...?"

"It's time to show them... our one & only... special power"

Sonata understand what he said. He tell her to do the Soul Resonance power.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

The soul & aura surrounding at Jakove's invisible soul, ready up for the final power.

"Wow, what a great surrounding..." (Dr. Stein)

"I wonder what kind of power will they did...?" (Spirit)

"No question, Spirit. Just watch" (Shinigami-sama)

Every evil soul also posses Jakove to improve the power. Sonata change herself into black roses scythe as it's original appearance is red roses.

" _Dark surrounding on every angle, every edge, every shade _

_When the dark arise up, the evil rise up _

_And, when evil rise up... the power... START TO CLIMB TO THE TOP." _

The poem he read given a preparation for their power. Then, a big scythe are now lift to the sky & slice all of the remaining enemy who try to attack him. With all red deadly surrounding, the judges sit & watch calmly. Soon, the blood overflow from the sky & fall to the ground like a rain. He lick a blood at his palm hand & say another short poem.

"_When the blood pouring onto the ground,_

_It's the sign that the fight... IS END._"

The enemy is down, Sonata & Jakove turn back to normal, waiting for the judge.

"WELL, BEFORE READING THE RESULT, I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT IT WAS A TREMENDOUS FIGHT I'VE EVER SEEN IN THE HISTORY OF DWMA. NOW THE RESULT IS...

YOU PASS THE TEST. YOU CAN NOW JOIN THE GROUP WHO WILL BE ON A MISSION SOON OR LATER. CONGRATULATION!"

After the result has been speech, they joy happily & smile to each other. They also say a thank you greeting to all judges & walk off from the training session.

"I have to say... it was a scariest fight I've ever seen..." (Spirit)

"For me, it was thriller. I wish I want to watch that fight again sometime." (Dr Stein)

"Well, for you two teacher, you may now go back to your business. But for you, Spirit. Meet me at the office." (Shinigami-sama)

Now, the school bell is ringing, Jakove waiting for Kid for accompanied while Sonata wants to go to school canteen first.

"Hey, Jakove!"

"Hello, my friend."

"So, how's your training session. Did you pass?"

Jakove nod & show his approval certificate.

"Wow, my man. Congratulation! Soon, you can go on mission choosen by our master!"

"Yeah! Teehee! Kitty Boy!" (Patty)

"Jakove, I would like to congratulation about your session too!" (Liz)

Maka invite Jakove to go to library & study for an examination coming soon.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 10**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	10. Chapter 10

It's recess time, every students takes a break same as the teachers, but not for Spirit & Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama told him to meet at Shinigami's office. They want to talk about Jakove.

"So, sir. Why you want to see me?"

"I want to see you is to talk about Jakove..."

"What about it? Is it about the fight? I know... It's the scariest fight we've ever seen in the history of this academy..."

Shinigami cut his line.

"No, Spirit. That's not what I want to talk about. It's about... the way he move, the way he attack, everything about that fight. His style look like his father's move."

"What? Really? How did you know?"

Shinigami sighing & face himself to the magic mirror.

" 66 years ago, you told me that he make a most violence incident in Death City. I was in that incident too..."

"What? D-did you tried to stop him?"

"I can't do anything that incident, Spirit. His power is same stronger as I am. His rage from the soul rise up until he couldn't control himself. He killed almost a thousand of citizen, even our old student..."

"Why he want to destroy anything, sir? He's a legendary vampire. He's a good guy."

"A good guy for him, could not be hold until the end of time. He try to get Arachnophobia's soul to make him rule this city. He want to control this city as I am. But he failed..."

"How does he change himself into a demon?"

"Arachne uses Kishin's blood & mixed up with Arachnophobia's soul to control Mirosoku's vein. She spell magic word that it never used before to Mirosoku, that spell... it's his weakness."

"That's mean Mirosoku copying his power to Jakove's power, right?"

"Affirmative, Spirit. When Jakove's adult, his soul will posesses randomly. All we need to do is... we should keep on eye on him, every dark sight, every dark edges... Less but not least, Protect. Our. Young's. Legacy."

"I understand, sir. We will..."

A long cobversation end with Dr. Stein's appearance. He discuss about the examination that will happen soon & arrangement of the mission.

Back then, on the recess time, Jakove study together with Maka, Liz & Patty. Not forget, Blair in cat form who hided in Maka's small pocket. The surrounding of the library slightly noise.

"So, Jakove's how's the session coming along?" (Maka)

"Yeah. I pass!" (Jakove)

"Yay! Kitty boy will join our team... I guess" (Patty)

"Patience, Patty. We did not sure whether he'll join our team or not..." (Liz)

"Oh by the way, how was Kid's condition coming along?" (Jakove)

"Meh, he's fine. He always lay on bed all day. Thinking about the symmetrical stuff..." (Liz)

"Yep, same ol' Kid..." (Jakove)

Jakove sigh & keep reading a book, soon he saw Maka's pocket moving around & comes out with Blair.

"Nyaaa, so hot here. I shouldn't hide in here..." (Blair)

"Awww, cheer up, Blair. Soon, this school day will be over soon." (Maka

Blair looked in tired & sweaty & gasping air & jumping at Maka's head.

"Oh wait, Jakove. Maybe we should have something to eat... But what kind of food?" (Maka)

While Maka is thinking, Blair look at Jakove reading a book. She stare at Jakove's face, especially his cat ear with cute puppy face attraction, say something about him in her heart.

"Jakove-kuuuuunnn..." (Blair)

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's have-" (Maka)

"WESTERN FOOD!" (Patty)

Patty cut her line & giggling herself.

"I think I prefer asian food." (Liz)

"Great. So, what about you, Blair?" (Maka)

Blair keep staring at Jakove, but she didn't realize that Jakove waving his hand to snap herself.

"Blair? You okay?" (Maka)

Blair finally snap out of it

"Oh, ummm... LET'S HAVE SEAFOOD!" (Blair)

"Oh, Maka. Don't be so hard at yourself. I really appreciate at your eating invitation, but I should eat my resources at my house." (Jakove)

"Nah, it's okay! But don't worry, we're having that when Kid's recover or sooner later." (Maka)

Maka wants to go to toilet while Liz & Patty wants to find another books to read. But for Blair, she walk toward Jakove & purring.

"Puuuurrrrr..." (Blair)

"Awwww, what's the matter, kitty?" (Jakove)

Then, Jakove lift up her, carrying her & move closely to his nose to her nose.

"Your so cute!" (Jakove)

Sooner or later, he puts her on his right shoulder & Blair keep purring.

"Awww, stop it..." (Jakove)

Jakove blushing while reading with a purring noise. Then, Maka came back from the toilet & sit down where she sitted.

"Hey, it kinda like you!" (Maka)

"Really? I never knew that..." (Jakove)

Jakove keep blushing while Maka smiling at him. Later, he look at the time & he want to walk away from the library.

"Oh, I have to go, Maka. See you at class." (Jakove)

Jakove finally walk away. But, Maka said something to Blair.

"So, Blair, did you met him?" (Maka)

"Yeah... I wish I want to met him once again..." (Blair)

"Wow, I feel like you fall in love with him afterall..." (Maka)

"Well, not now. I just have to wait for him to ready for it..." (Blair)

Jakove keep walk on foot to the empty hall with nobody else. Suddenly, something comes in to his head. His head surrounding with unseen evil soul with devil vampire soul. Jakove's in pain & couldn't hold on his head.

"Jaaaaaaaakkoooooooooovveeeeee..."

His name keep calling with unknown voice that couldn't know whether male's voice or female's voice.

"W-ho are you?"

"Riiissseeee yyooouuurrr soooouuuulll, Jaaaakkooooooveeee..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MEANT?"

The words keep calling & calling but suddenly... a huge soul shows up a skull face with angry eyes staring at his soul. And, it open a huge mouth try to eat him up. But unfortunately... it was a bad dream. Jakove gasping many times & look around the hall & quickly run away to his destination. On his way, he saw a door open & hear a conversation between Dr. Stein & Medusa. But then, Dr. Stein move himself with chari backward & suddenly falls down backward because hit the hump of the door. Jakove stunned look at Dr. Stein fall down.

"Are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jakove."

Jakove help Dr. Stein to wakes up, then he lean to the wall & take out cigarrete & light it up.

"So, Doc... I have to ask you something..."

"Sure what is it?

Then, Medusa sees Jakove & chatting together through a small window at the door. Medusa laugh silently.

"Jakove Mirosoku... The son of the Demon Vampire. I finally found your son, Mirosoku... Who is exchange your power to him..."

Medusa with witch eye & arrow soul coming out from her mouth planning something to him. Will Jakove Mirosoku avoid his power from the evil Arachnophobia team?

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 11**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	11. Chapter 11

While Dr. Stein & Jakove walks through the hall, Jakove asking something to him.

"Doc. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What happen in myself?"

Dr. Stein look up & down at Jakove's body.

"You look great, and hot too…"

"No, Doc. That's now what I mean! It's about my soul. It's something wrong about it."

Dr. Stein stick out his cigarette & blow a smoke.

"I think your soul started to unbalance, right?"

Jakove nod at Dr. Stein's question with nervous.

"Your soul wavelength is different than the other students here. Because your soul, has anonymous spirit. Your soul level is almost close to the Devil level. When you grow up just like your father, your soul will reach in that level."

"Who am I?"

"You life is surrounding with darkness, but you still live normal just like the rest of them. You don't have to ask question to yourself."

"I-I understand, Doc."

Soon, the bell is rang & leave to his own class. For Dr. Stein, he have some work to do. He walk himself with moving chair.

At night, Medusa goes to the Farenza Church of Santa Mario Novella to meet her slaves, Free, Eruka & her 'daughter / son', Chrona.

"Medusa, is there a job for us?"

"No, Free. We're here is to discuss about Mirosoku's son, Jakove."

"Oh, that boy… He still existed"

"I saw him at Shibusen. His power still remain anonymous. But, I get a chance to possess him at the empty hall when he on his way to his class. His weakness is the possession."

Chrona seems quiet & stand still, but Ragnarok shows up & start annoy him/her.

"Hey, Chrona! Quite shying around!"

"That's enough, Ragnarok… Let my 'daughter / son' make her business…"

Medusa tell Ragnarok to stop teasing Chrona.

"Eruka, I want you to track on Jakove, wherever he go."

"Right! (Ribbit)"

"Free, I want you on me, got it?"

"Okay, Medusa…"

Eruka calls up all of toads pet, especially the main one called Jackson & start to fly. But for Chrona & Ragnarok, they do nothing.

"Free, you can go home now. I'll be watching my 'daughter / son'"

Free walk off from the church. Then, Medusa fly with her broom at the top of the church to wait bell ring. But the sadness thing is, Chrona surrounding with a group called Materazzi.

"Let see how my 'daughter / son' can handle these guys…"

The bad guys start to move around Chrona. It make Chrona nervous. Therefore, Medusa actually control Chrona everything inside it.

"_**You seem to be the last of the weapons & technician…**_"

"Yeah! And, what are you?"

"But…I-I'm n-not… good… a-at this… But, a…. Kishin does not like this…."

"Then what the hell are you, kid?"

"Hold on, man. Who's that kid talking to?"

Then, Medusa use her magic spells (Nake Snake, Cobra Cobubra) to make her stronger & also, make her rage happen.

"_**Don't worry, be confident…**_ _**Chrona can become a "Demon God"**_

Medusa start to possess on Chrona & it change himself/herself into weird attitude.

"_Hehehehe…..hehe. I'm Demon God.._"

"Don't come into our headquarters and then think you can just fricking go home! Damn brat!"

"_The Church Of Santa MarioNovella is a public place… Even though there isn't a place for you people anywhere… Which is why Ragnarok will eat for me, right?" _

"_Hey, Ragnarok?" _

Ragnarok did not replied his/her question. But, it slowly shows it's mouth grumbling shown at the sword. And, it start to shout.

**PEYEEEEEEEHH! **

Every guy in that church heard that cream & shocked

"Holy Shit! Wha… what the…. that sword?"

"That's TOO DAMN LOUD, man!"

Then, Chrona shift her/his eyes up, left & right.

"_Hey, everybody. Did you have some fun? The door in this church open inward, didn't they?" Ahahaha…. Yesterday was fun… What was it happened?" _

He/She actually saw all of the church's door are open inward.

"_And, my blood is….__** black"**_

Then, Chrona start a mystery move that would kill everyone in this castle. Heard of all scream, with blooded pouring all over the floor, laughing moon & last but not least, the church bell's ringing.

"Good work, my dear…. You did a great job tonight…"

Meanwhile, at Jakove's mansion, he put all of his stuff on a table & start lay down on bed. He start tho think about a mysterious voice coming from himself. Also, he remembered what Dr. Stein said that Jakove need a rest for a long day. Moment later, he change his clothes & start to sleep on bed. But then, after three hours thirty-six minutes, another mysterious voice coming through his mind.

"..."

Jakove gasping & all of his body start to sweat.

"You'll nneevvveeerrrr waaallk alloooonee..."

Suddenly, Jakove wakes up in sudden. He look at the window, then himself in sweating, gasping air. He palm his head & start nervous.

"Who was that voice? What does it want from me?"

Jakove continue sleeping. On the next day with a gazing morning, Jakove wakes up after a sunshine start to rise to his window. He woke up & saw a message at his phone, it was Shinigami-sama.

"_Dear Jakove the Kitty Boy, _

_I hear by that you must stay at your home safely & don't come to school until I further notice. Dr. Stein said to me that you have a mysterious disease. So, I decided to stay at your home whether a week or a month. That's all I want to say. _

_From, _

_Shinigami-sama _

_P.S The examination is coming soon. So you better be ready to study._"

After he saw that letter, he depressed. He can't be able to tell a solution on how to avoid that mysterious happen.

"Wait... How come I have a mysterious disease?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 12**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	12. Chapter 12

A morning without going to school, he wakes up from his bed, brush his teeth, take a shower & put some clothes on. Then, he eat cereal breakfast & do a little studying. His phone is ringging and it was Kid.

"Hello?"

"Jakove, how are you doing? Aren't you go to school today?"

"No, Shinigami said that I rest myself until a further notice. So, how's your day?"

"Yeah, cool. Sooner or later, I'm back to school. So, are you ready for the first examination?"

"Hmm, neutral abit..."

"Okay, well start studying from now on, okay?"

"Got it..."

Jakove end a call & continue studying. After one hour and twenty-five minutes, he want to take some fresh air & walk around a town. He look around the shops, nice people & many more. He also wanted to visit Kid's house which is beside Shibusen Academy, but it's too far from his house. So, he go to the grocery to buy his lunch meal. He buy cabbage, sardine, chillies etc. After he buy everything he need, he want to go get something to drink. He saw a club called CabaKura cabaret house, and he decided to check it out.

"This house seems quiet..."

When he get inside that club, he saw Blair & Spirit were having a beer, sitting on a couch together.

"Wanna have some beer, Spirit?"

"Sure, lady!"

Spirit laugh happily while Blair only smile at him. Jakove sit on stool & order one glass of milk, but they didn't notice at all. For Jakove, he noticed them. Soon or later, Spirit suddenly saw him drink a milk at the stool.

"Hey Jakove, aren't you supposed to go to school today?"

"Nope..."

"Then YOU MUST BE PLAYED TRUANT!"

"No, sir... Shinigami said that I need a rest at my house until his further notice."

"No, I don't believe that. You should go back to school!"

"If you don't believe me, I can prove it, by calling Shinigami..."

"You can't call him by your cell phone, you should call him by using some codes at any mirror..."

"Oh, I understand. Wait until I drink this milk awhile..."

Then, Jakove continue drink a milk. While Blair always look at him deeply without noticing Spirit who wanted more beer.

"Blair? You okay?"

Then, she wakes up

"Wha- Oh... Sorry, more beer, sir?"

Blair pour some beer at Spirit's glass & cuddle each other. Five minutes later, Jakove leave the club with give some money to pay his drink. Soon, when he get's home, he put all of his things & go to the mirror at his bathroom & wrote some code.

"42-42-564"

Shinigami's mirror is ringing & his image show up.

"Shinigami, this is technician weapon, Jakove Mirosoku."

"Why hello there, kitty boy. How's your day off anyway?"

"Well, looks normal for me"

"I also want to see you too. I just want to reminds you that your 'disease' is not actually comes out, it actually someone who posesses you."

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, Jakove. In your body, a few of your red deadly cells are founded that it look like an arrow shape..."

"Arrow shape?"

"You know who's that person, right?"

"I don't know, sir... I only knew of all teachers in academy. I don't even know who's the person who hates me."

"I don't seem anyone wanna hate you..."

"Oh yeah, I just want to ask you, about Spirit. He don't believe me that you have a permission that I have a day off."

"Well, where did you find him?"

"I found him at the club, hangout with hot girl, you know..."

"Sometime, he's attitude like that happen randomly..."

"That's all I want to say, sir..."

"Happy day off, kitty cat"

Then the mirror went off & Jakove continue read some book.

At the evening, Jakove take a nap. Therefore, Blair sneak out find his house by turned herself in cat form & get through the trees. Then, she saw he was sleeping on his bed, lay his head on book. She goes to the main door & push the ring bell, a few time. Then, Jakove wakes up & get the door. When he open, he didn't see anything. So, Blair sneak in to his house & hide somewhere else. Jakove soon close the door & walk upstair to take a shower. Blair run to his bedroom & explore inside it while Jakove take a shower. Soon, when Jakove walk out from bathroom, Blair quickly hide herself under the bed. She can only see Jakove by his leg. Jakove wipe himself with towel & cover his waist & walk to the wardrobe to change a clothes. Blair keep spying on Jakove when he change a clothes.

Then, he lay on bed slowly & start to fall asleep. Blair get out from a bed quietly & jump on his bed, watching Jakove sleeping. Soon, Jakove changing position by facing his body to left. Blair walk beside Jakove stealth way & suddenly being grab by him. He's dreaming while keep rubbing Blair.

"Wow. So... fluffy..."

Jakove snuggles with Blair. But, she felt slightly blush & annoy. So, she accidently change herself into human form & hit Jakove's body. He wakes up & open his eyes slowly. Then, he shocked.

"Ahhh! Burglar girl! Wait..."

Jakove seems similar to Blair. But he didn't know about her completely.

"Are you the girl who cuddle with Spirit?"

Blair nod. But, he notice at her left & right hair which is it spin shape around that it look the same as he saw a cat with a tail like that.

"Wait... do I know you?"

He quickly flashback at his mind about what Soul said at him a few days ago at his house.

"_Well, Jakove. That cat I told you is not just a cat. It's a human, like you." _

"_She has a purple hair, wearing a witch hat, yellow eyes, great body & love to spy on anyone..." _

"_And that's how she's look like in human form."_

Then, he wakes up & look at Blair who is look guilty & sad. Jakove reach his hand to her that he want to introduce himself.

"My name is Jakove, Jakove Mirosoku."

"I'm... I'm Blair"

"Nice to meet you, Blair."

And so, he want to know more detail about Blair & also she want to know more about Jakove, on these day off.

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 13**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	13. Chapter 13

2 day that he spend his days with Blair at his house, but for Soul & Maka, they started to feel worried.

"Where's Blair? She never existed here 2 day..." (Maka)

"Maybe she got kidnapped or being raped..." (Soul)

Maka use her big book to chop down Soul's head unconcious. But then, when the door open, Blair finally shows up.

"I'm home!"

"Blair, where have you been? We so worry about you..."

"Oh, nothing. I'm just... had to sleep in 2 day at my work place."

Maka move along to her own room, while Soul have something to ask to her.

"Blair where have you've been ?"

"Well, you see... I'm at Jakove's house, for a sleepover."

"You mean that you sleep with Jakove?"

"No... It's a long story"

They sit on couch & she tells a story about how she met Jakove at the second place. After twenty-four minutes later, the story end.

"Blair, you such a sneaky person. Why would you wanna do that? I can tell him that you want to see him."

"I'm so sorry, Soul. But I have to..."

Blair look down in shyness & guilty

"His spirit's personality is good. He so nice to me."

"Well, that's his action, what you could expect... Next time, if you want to meet him, I can invite him to get here."

"Ummm, maybe... later"

Blair turn into cat form & run to Maka's room. Soul is thinking

"Hmmm... what does he do to her..."

Meanwhile, at the Shibusen academy, Dr. Stein has job to do by checking all of file detail, the document. He also accompanied by Medusa.

"So, Stein. What are you lookin' for?"

"Oh nothing, just a part of my job..."

Suddenly, Dr. Stein saw a small medic plastic bag drop from the table.

"What's this? This thing seems rarely founded in my life..."

Medusa shocked

"I've never seen this plastic medicine shown in this place before."

"_This guy seems pretty good at my medicine pack for Maka a few days ago. How does he know that?" _

"Umm, well... That's actually a herbal medicine that I made it myself, it's improve circulation and strengthens one pulse. But, I no longer use that medicine pack anymore..."

Her power start to rise from her hand to kill him, but she did not sure whether she want to do that or not.

"So... do you want to throw it out or what?"

"Hmmm, good idea. But I'm not sure about that, if you a real doctor... or a witch"

The room quiet awhile. Medusa is thinking what she'll do next.

"_Wait, he's right. I should throw that medicine pack, so he would know that I'm a doctor. But if I didn't throw that medicine pack out, he think that I'm a witch. Should I kill him?_"

Medusa is thinking. But, she has a words for him

"WHAT? What are you saying, Dr. Frakenstein? Are you trying to say something about myself in inappropriate way? That's sexual harassment!"

"Haha! Are you too worried about your looks? You should be more concern at Spirit than you should about me!"

Dr. Stein laugh & pulls himself with chair to the exit door, but suddenly hits it that make him falls down backward.

"That's my chair, Stein..."

"Oh really? I forgot! I left my own chair at my class. Can I borrow yours? I'm too lazy to walk on foot..."

Stein walks out, but for Medusa, still thinking about Jakove & his father. She walk to the window & track down Eruka which is on her way to Jakove's house using Medusa's snake tail. Medusa talking to Eruka, including Free through the snakes that she placed inside their body.

"Eruka, did you find that place?"

"I found it, but it's alot of dead trees around his house. I can't find the back door..."

Eruka flying around Jakove's mansion with her toad, Jackson. The darkness mansion block Eruka's sight & it can make her go to the wrong place.

"It's alot of traps here..."

"It's not a trap, Eruka... Only the certain of species could allow to enter the mansion. Mirosoku use his secret guardian power to protect that mansion from the invaded witches."

"So, what do I do?"

"Go back from there. Meet me at my house..."

Eruka & her Jackson move back from Jakove's mansion & fly to Medusa's house. Thirty-six minutes later, Eruka arrive.

"Come inside. I have to tell you something..."

They come inside Medusa house with weird stuff & and a magical character barrier at the wall.

"Eruka, Jakove's mansion has the most powerful guardian power. Mirosoku never let any of invaded witch to attack or visit to that mansion. But only selected species could ever allowed to get through that mansion."

"Who?"

"The only person who can through is... the species that it can morph itself"

Eruka is thinking. Medusa keep look at her.

"Free?"

Medusa nod

"Yes. He's the one who can morph himself as a wolf. I want him to do that job. But for you..."

"What is it?"

"Hunt Jakove's red deadly blood"

"Sounds hard"

"Don't worry Eruka... I assist you"

Medusa with snakes eye smile evil and a vector arrow comes out from her mouth.

Jakove still at his house doing some revision for his first examination. But he didn't notice that Free has break through the guardian power of that mansion. Free turn himself into a wolf & run toward the back door. Medusa told him about Mirosoku's unrevealed back entrance. Through that aura, Jakove felt something weird happen.

"Why I feel like there's someone break through this mansion? Maybe Blair... or..."

But, then he walks out from his study desk & search all of the door. But therefore... it's nothing. He didn't noticed that Free is actually finally get through the unrevealed back entrance.

"Free, did you find that entrance? How does it look like?" (Medusa)

"Yeah I found it. This place is old, but looks likes a goth place. I've never felt this aura surrounding before..." (Free)

"Good..." (Medusa)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 14**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Free has finally get through to the unrevealed entrance where it's hide alot of secret about Mirosoku, the mansion, also behind the life of Kishin. He step in through the entrance that it looks like a hall with a scary pillar & statue such as vampire, tiger & a knight at the hallway.

"What kind of place is this?" said Free while he keep walking at the hallway

Medusa try to contact Free, but it won't work. Any connection in that entrance would cut off. Moment later, he saw a large pillar put at the middle while an old bookcase. He decided to find a book that it about Mirosoku. But suddenly, something happen surrounding the hallway. The statue suddenly cam alive, the aura felt by Free & last but not least, Jakove finally known.

"A traitor inside this house..."

Jakove then leaves his study desk & go to the secret entrance from the inside. Meanwhile, Free are now surrounding by a living statue, try to attack him. He start an attack by saying "Wolf wolves, wolf wolves!" when he is on the verge of unleashing a new spell. Then, he turn himself into a wolf, but then a tiger statue start attacking him. Jakove finally reach the hall & saw a bunch statue surround Free. Free tackle the tiger statue until it hit the wall. Free saw Jakove shows up.

"Jakove..."

"Who the hell is this half man, half wolf?"

A vampire statues & knight statues start to strike Free. The first ability use is Battle Wolf Fist , a sort of martial art to the bunch of statues, attack in pieces. Furthermore, Jakove block his attack with his magical ability.

"What are you doing here... wolf guy?" (Jakove)

"This is not your business, cat boy." (Free)

"I don't care. You take the wrong side of the track. So, trying to steal my father's secret? Well, I think you need a permission first..." (Jakove)

"Your father is your father. It won't change. I'm not gonna fight you. I'm gonna kill your soul..." (Free)

The battle has begun with the soul resonance with Jakove & Free's soul form. The statues back off from the fight. The surrounding of the hall turn dark & the aura felt strong.

"It's just you & me, you freak..." (Free)

"Yeah... Your face, your power, your eye. What's the difference?" (Jakove)

They start their ability with same time. Jakove start his power named Chain-Saw which is he use another weapon with long iron chain. While Free using Ice Sphere by encasing his iron ball in ice he uses it like a weapon. The fight... will bring a sound of fury.

Meanwhile, Dr. Stein smoke his cigarette while lay his back on the wall. Sid walk to hallway & meet Dr. Stein

"So, how was it?"

"Nothing happened, but she pretend to be a doctor. So, did you find the location of Medusa's house?"

"I've confirmed it..."

"Remember, don't go in too far. Your objective is to find what will she do to our new student, Jakove."

"Got it, Doc. I guess we also need a proof that she confirm as a witch. Soon, Shinigami-sama will know what to do, huh?"

Then, he put his both hand into pockets while walk off from the academy. Thirty-five minutes later, he arrive Medusa's house. He slowly sneak into Medusa's house, then open adoor, but it's unlock.

"It's open?"

Then, he walk to the way in stealth style & grab his combat knife. He's felt nervously when walking almost inside the room. Then, he slowly step into the room, saw a weird creepy stuff & a thing inside a jar filled with water.

"Is this a doctor's room? Looks similar as any witch."

Moment later, he saw a magic circle at the wall that surround the characters. It shown that Medusa it really is a witch. He search any evidence around the room, then see a book look like a diary. He open it & read it.

"Hmmm, she seems really know about Shibusen. And all of the medicine..."

A small toad bouncing to the ground & heading to Sid quietly.

"WHAT? Does Medusa's goal is that? So that's why she keep tracking Jakove all the time! This is bad. She want to do it before Halloween at midnight! I have to hurry & tell professor & Shinigami-sama."

He try to get outta here, but it's too late. Once he toward back, he saw all of bouncing toad belongs Eruka look at Sid. Then, they start to blast off or self-destruct the house.

The fight between Free & Jakove still on, but both of them injured badly. They gasping, tired, bleeding part of their body.

"Still won't give up, Free?"

"Yeah, until I want to cut you in pieces!"

"ICE PILLAR!"

The pillar of the ice appear behind Jakove, normally trap him. Then, he use another power called Ice Fist by encasing his fist on ice, he can deal greater impacts when he punches. But, unfortunately, he accidentally hits own pillar because Jakove get a chance to avoid it. Soon, Jakove straight away strike next attack, Railway which is his iron chain toward Free in the speed of light like a train railway. Free get's hit himself, follow by an Ice Pillar into the ground. Free can't get up, Jakove move toward him.

"It's over, Free. Nobody interference my property & my father's life."

"Okay, you win... Wait until I have a something for you."

"ICICLE FIST!"

Causes his forearm to be covered with ice, with which he strikes the foe, causing great damage. Jakove fainted

"I see you... in a couple of night, vampire boy"

Free run to the entrance & walk away from the mansion. Jakove wakes up, with pain at his face & body. He's afraid that something happen to his memorable stuff that given by his father. If their story exposed to anyone, including a witch, he'll be hated & pain in his life.

"_Remember, my Jakove boy. If someone founds out about my background, therefore... they think that you are an enemy of Death City_" (Mirosoku)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 15**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Another day off later , Jakove wakes up from the morning & do just the same thing as usuall. It was a fury fight happen yesterday. Even he wakes up, but still looks very tired. He get inside the bathroom & call Shinigami by using a codes at the mirror. And, Shinigami shown up.

"Well, hello there, kitty boy. You seem pretty tired... Too much study?" (Shinigami-sama)

"Not likely... (Jakove)

"Don't study at the resting time. You should do it in this morning, though..."

"Well, you see... Someone just get through at my house. He also found an unreveild entrance & try to find my father's background."

"But how? I thought your mansion was protected by the guardian power."

"Well, it said only selected species can allow to get through this mansion. I don't understand how he can managed to find my secret entrance?"

"I think there is someone know's almost everything about your mansion. Someone who's not selected species..."

"I'm not sure, sir..."

"So, anyway I have good news for you. You'll be back to school tomorrow, including my little boy."

"Finally... I've been bored in my house for a long day."

"Nice, well take some rest then. See you tomorrow, kitty boy."

They end the conversation & Jakove continue prepare himself. Then, he has a new message from his cell phone. It was Death the Kid. He said Jakove to call him back. So, Jakove dial his phone number.

"Jakove!"

"Hey Death..."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine well. Did you finally cure?"

"Yeah, my friend! I'll be back to school tomorrow. I can't wait to meet you there. By the way, can I meet you at DeathBucks Coffee?"

"Sure. Beside, I'm free today."

"Great, I'll see you there in eight minute, okay? Don't be late!"

"Got it"

Jakove end their call & get out from his mansion. He lock the door, open his bat wing come from his back & start to fly to the location. Later, he arrive & landed safely. He saw Death the Kid waving inviting to get a drink. He pull a chair & sit down.

"What you want, Jakove? I pay."

"I want capuccino, less sweet."

Death the Kid call the waiter to order Jakove's drink. After the waiter walk away, they start to chat.

"So, you feeling well?"

"Yeah, pretty hurt last fight with Black Star & Soul. They such a dumb to fight in school."

"It's pretty much to say illegal."

"I always wanted to visit at your mansion..."

Jakove shock & not much to say anything. Soon, the waiter has put both drinks on the table respectively. Death the Kid drinks his coffee first.

"I know what you try to say, Jakove..."

Jakove look at him with worried

"Only selected species could allow to get through to your mansion. I read one of the book about your father. It's a very long history about his life. My father thought me out about it."

Jakove followed by drinking his capuccino awhile, same as Death the Kid

"I'm sorry about that but..."

"You think that I couldn't visit at your house?"

Death the Kid cut his line to talk

"No, your wrong. You don't know that it's not just selected species allowed, but also a person who you recognized. Your friend can visit at your house!"

"R-really? In my entire life, I've never knew that..."

Jakove looks down, worried that if the information about it is wrong

"Why you sad? The information about it is not wrong."

"Who's the author of the book?"

"I'm not sure... but there is the person who wrote that book."

"What kind of title?"

"Well, the person called him "The Legendary Slayer"

Jakove shock after hearing that name. He knew that he's the one who want to stop Mirosoku from the incident happen a couple of years ago. He also planned to kill him.

"Jakove, is there something wrong?"

"Oh-uh... nothing"

"Well, I have to go now. I have work to do. See you tomorrow at school!"

Death the Kid smile at him while grab his coffee, go to the counter to pay their drinks. Then, he walk away, accompanied by Liz & Patty who just back from shopping. For Jakove, he walks to home... in worried.

Next day, he wake up early, change himself & go back to school. He so excited to meet their friend who miss him a few days ago. He fly around the city, then rush to the school & land to the ground. He run through the hallway, straight away go to his classroom & saw Death the Kid studying a book.

"Hey, Death the Kid!"

Jakove sat down & pat his back a few time

"Hey, your eight minutes early."

They smile each other, followed by Maka, Soul, Tsubaki & the 'God of Surpasses', Black Star

"Yohho! Jacko the Vamp boy!" (Black Star)

Black Star keep laughing & sit behind him

"I'm glad your back, Jakove." (Maka)

"Where have you been?" (Tsubaki)

"You must be sick, right?" (Soul)

Jakove nod. Then, Dr. Stein comes out into the classroom for the announcement.

"Students, on this Halloween Day, our master, Shinigami-sama invite all of you to the Death City Foundation. It will be a best party that you won't miss. See you there."

The speech that spoke by Dr. Stein who still on the chair, scrolling his nat at his head make everyone happy.

"Oh and Jakove... CONGRATULATION ON YOUR COMEBACK! See you there!"

Dr. Stein in happiness move himself to the exit, but still hit his chair on the door & makes him fell off. Everyone laugh at him.

"Does he do that everytime?" (Jakove)

"Almost..." (Maka)

"Don't worry, Oni-san. He's not just most powerful meister, he also the funniest teacher ever!" (Sonata)

Meanwhile, Blair decided to fly arond the city for any changes.

"Nyaa~ I'm so bored... I better take some air while fly around the city"

She wear in witch clothes, fly herself with big pumpkin. Then, she gets bored & something happen on her mind.

"Oh, wait! Why don't I pay a visit at Jakove's mansion?"

She soon fly to his mansion. When she goes to that area, the sky almost turn dark.

"Is it almost rain day already?"

The rain has fallen, it's getting heavier & heavier until she gets wet with thunderstorm. She try to find a cover, but suddenly... the lightning hits Blair's pumpkin. She falls down to the dead forest, but still in the middle of Jakove's mansion. She try to get up, look up, sees a dead trees bent down to her. She shocked & the trees came alive.

"Oh God... It's must be the bodyguard of this mansion. Jakove should responsible for this!"

The trees hops out from the place they planted & start to attack her. She use her power that usually said to start the fight with heavy rain & tunderstorm.

"Pumpkin-pumpkin... Halloween Cannon!" (Blair)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 16**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	16. Chapter 16

The time never stop. What goes around, comes around. The examination start in two weeks. Everyone in a rush to study everywhere. The teacher teach them, the students listen it with full concentration.

In faculty lounge, a place where every teacher takes some time to rest. Dr. Stein sit with Spirit face-to-face beside window. They saw a cloud turn dark, soon it start to rain.

"So, any thing you want to say?"

"No, not much to say... A few days ago, I saw Jakove hang out with his own body at the club."

"What about him?"

"He played truant, Stein!"

"I want to tell you. Is there any problem with him?"

"Of course!"

"Well, his problem is he have a situation that he can't hold on."

"What happen to him?"

"A few days ago, someone possess him until he felt almost want to blow himself. And, I knew who's done this."

Dr. Stein put his cigarrete inside his mouth & light up a small fire at the front of the cigarrete. Then, he blows a smoke upward.

"You know, some life will always mess up, just like Jakove. He seems patience when he's in trouble..."

"But for something that makes him hurt, seems pretty less patience. He can't hold on that much..."

"He's too young to have a possession. If he's out of control, he mess up everything, just like his father."

"He also attracted my Maka! Such unbehavior boy..."

Stein suspicious about Jakove. But, he understand alot about himself. The raindrop drooling at the window, with a slightly cold wind make a surrounding of the academy turns dark. Dr. Stein felt suspicious again because of the surrounding turns dark because the cloud blocks the sun.

"I have a work to do, Spirit."

Dr. Stein get out from a lounge in a rush. He run toward in any classroom whether Jakove still in there or not. He worried that if the surrounding turn dark, Jakove's soul will exchange into demon. In a class room, they studied fine, but for Jakove, he's in pain. He look very painful just like a person who got a heart attack.

"Jakove, are you okay? You don't feel so good?"

Jakove tells the teacher that he wants to go to bathroom. He rushly get out from the classroom & run to the bathroom. He can't take it anymore of his pain. Dr. Stein go to the classroom to find Jakove. One of the student tell him that Jakove is on his way to bathroom. So, Dr. Stein run to the bathroom to find Jakove. Meanwhile, Jakove seems so sick, but suddenly... his palm hand has a burnt scars between it. He feel something wrong about his soul wavelength. He has transform himself, from his yellow eyes into red demon eyes. But, Dr. Stein finally founds out that Jakove almost turned himself. Dr. Stein use a move called Soul Force or Soul Menace and attack it right into his soul. He was fall down, unconcious. Soon, few students finds out what's going on, and seen Jakove fell down.

"Oh God, what happen to him?" (Soul)

"Soul & Kid, bring him at my room." (Dr. Stein)

They carry Jakove & bring it slowly to Dr. Stein for a small medicine.

"Oh my... look at his face. He looks beautiful when he die." (Kid)

"He's not dead, Kid. He fainted for a moment." (Dr. Stein)

After arrived at 's room, they slowly put Jakove at bed. Then, they adjust Jakove's body while Dr. Stein sit on chair & finds some medicine to cure him.

"You boys can go back to school. Kid, stay here. I have a word for you..."

Three hours & forty-five minutes later, Jakove wakes up. He look around the ceiling. Then, he awakes awhile with no shirt.

"Hold on, Jakove. You need an injection awhile before you go..."

"What happen to me, Doc?"

Dr. Stein has no word for him. He just keep insert a syringe inside his body at right shoulder.

"There, it's done..."

"What happen to me?"

Jakove put his shirt on, but Dr. Stein still have no response.

"You have a mysterious sickness. Me & Shinigami suggest you to stay at home for another day..."

"Again?"

"I'm sorry, Jakove. This is for academy's own good. I don't want anything happen to you & any students here. Get some rest. And I'll make a call when you'll get back, okay?"

Jakove walk out with sadness to the main door. The rain still drop. He would wonder when the raining stop.

Meanwhile, at the Jakove's house, Blair's in a fight with living dead tree. She's in pain with a small torn shirt. The tree attack her from the sky, she use her same power as the beginning. Then, she used the final move to finish them all.

"Pumpkin-pumpkin... SMASHING PUMPKIN!"

She used that from the sky and the explosion blast from the ground, causes all the dead tree vanish. She gasping tired & suddenly, she fainted. She can't hold on to stay strong. Jakove is on his way to her mansion. Then, he saw a small black smoke coming from his garden. He wants to check it out. When he landed on ground in front of his mansion. He saw all the dead trees destroyed. He was shocked & wants to find out who's behind this. But moment later, he saw Blair lay on ground tired. He carry Blair from his back & go to the main door.

He put Blair on the sofa & walk to upstairs to change himself.

Twenty-four minutes later, Blair awakes, saw Jakove squeeze a handkerchief on the bucket. He put his handkerchief on her forehead. Soon, he lick the blood that leaves a scars on a few part of the body. She saw what he's doing, she avoid it.

"What are you think your doing, Jakove?"

"I was trying to cure you. I saw your blood still pouring from your scars."

"No! Never do that again! Use only medical kit!"

So, Jakove go to bathroom & gets a medical kit. He put a bandage on her scars, but she still look away from him.

"Jakove, you should responsible for making me like this..."

"For what? Who said that you get through my mansion?"

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 17**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Why would you want to visit my mansion?" (Jakove)

"Because I want to visit your house, even you at school. But, your stupid trees interupt me!" (Blair)

"Okay okay... I'm sorry. It was a magical tree to protect a mansion from unknown foes, that's all..." (Jakove)

"Am I look like an unknown foes to you?" (Blair)

"Well, we just met, right?" (Jakove)

Blair looks away from Jakove's face. Jakove felt guilty about what happen to her. He knew that he should responsible for this. Then, he stand up & Walk away to his own room. When he walk upstairs, he look at Blair once again. She still mad at Jakove while thinking of herself when she lay on a couch. Jakove continue walk up to his own bedroom. Then, he reach his cell phone to call Soul. But, it did not response. He try to call Maka. But, she finally pick up.

"Hello? Jakove's speaking here." (Jakove)

"Hey, Jakove. Are you okay?" (Maka)

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know how does happen." (Jakove)

"Oh, okay..." (Maka)

"So, where's Soul?" (Jakove)

"He's taking a shower. Why?" (Maka)

"Nothing..." (Jakove)

"Oh and by the way, doesn't Blair should at home right now? It's already night here. Chupa club is already closed too." (Maka)

"Listen... Blair is at my house now." (Jakove)

"Why?" (Maka)

"It's a long story... but not too long" (Jakove)

Jakove explained what happen to Blair when she arrived at the mansion. After all the story tells, it comes with the conclusion.

"I get it..." (Maka)

"I don't even know that she'll come to my mansion." (Jakove)

"You should responsible about this, Jakove. Your property, your r-" (Maka)

"I know, Maka... I know..." (Jakove)

"I don't mad at you, but your living trees hurt her badly..." (Maka)

"It's my fault..." (Jakove)

"It's okay... And, tomorrow night it's Halloween. You should come to the Shibusen's Foundation! See you there! Bye!" (Maka)

Maka end a call, while Jakove look at the cell phone & put it on the desk. He lay on bed, looking at the ceiling while thinking of what should he say of the forgiveness. He move himself on bed, over & over again. And, he decide to see Blair once again at living room. He walk down stair & saw Blair sleeping on a couch with a shivered body. He glad that he brought a blanket that usually use by him, but not anymore. He cover her body with blanket & sit infront of Blair.

"Blair... I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't mean to hurt an innocent people, including our friend. I just worried about alot of people who want to own this mansion. Also, unknown foes who get through of my father's property. I'm done a wrong thing... I'm sorry."

Jakove leave Blair by kissing at her forehead. Then, he walk up stairs, wash himself & get on to study desk for a small revision.

Meanwhile, at the underground Medusa's house, Free & Eruka meet up with Medusa which is she sit on her Vector Arrow.

"Nice job, Free... You get the information?"

"Yes, Medusa... The information is in my head. Never forget it."

"Fu...fu... Perfect. And your demon eye's condition?"

"In this condition, I can even use my 'independent cube'. No Future."

"I love it. The special blood of Jakove Mirosoku Valkyrie will make Arachnophobia so proud. Tomorrow night, your demon eyes will be necessary. Eruka & I will assist you in witch-craft. I'm counting on you, Free. In this case, charge your demon eyes first, from one-hour... into three hours."

"Got it, Medusa."

"Eruka, ready for your Jackson to strike all of students, don't kill Jakove. We need him alive."

"Understand!"

"The time will be come..."

The next day, at Shibusen school, Dr. Stein wants to see Shinigami-sama at the office. But then, he saw Spirit at Shinigami discussing something.

"Oh, hello there, Stein. You wanna join our discussion preparation for tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

So, Dr. Stein sit down together with the rest of the teacher, including Spirit, but none of them still doesn't know Sid's condition. The discussion start with a few of introduction for the speech, followed by a teacher's plan for the foundation. Two-hours later, the discussion is over & the rest of the teacher leave.

"Shinigami-sama, Spirit, can I want to see you for a moment?" (Dr. Stein)

"Sure..." (Shinigami, Spirit)

The position of Shinigami & Spirit is faced at Dr. Stein.

"It's about Jakove..." (Dr. Stein)

"I know... It's getting worse" (Shinigami-sama)

"His soul-wavelength unbalance when he's in a dark side. I don't know how long he can hold on..." (Dr. Stein)

"This must be another problem for tonight..." (Spirit)

"We should keep on eye on him." (Shinigami-sama)

"By the way, does Medusa invite this discussion?" (Dr. Stein)

"Yes, but she not attend this meeting..." (Spirit)

"Whenever happen, we should protect Jakove from any foes, including Medusa's slave. We don't want anything happen to our school." (Dr. Stein)

"What about Sid? He never shows up since a week..." (Spirit)

"Well, he's in charge by discover the truth of Medusa's plan. Whenever happen, our school is our responsible." (Dr. Stein)

"I don't think we could save him from foes... Even his soul wavelength still weak, but his potential to fight back is stronger, just like his father. The book written by a legendary slayer said it. But, we did not sure whether it's the truth or not. We better get ready..." (Shinigami-sama)

8:00 at night, Jakove prepare himself by wearing tuxedo with black small ribbon. When he toward to main door, Blair want to see him.

"Where are you going, Jakove-kun?" (Blair)

"My school have a little party for the foundation." (Jakove)

"Can I come?" (Blair)

"You need a rest, Blair. Beside, it's student's only." (Jakove)

Jakove smile & rub her hair.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Stay at home, okay? Don't go anywhere." (Jakove)

He open a door slowly, walk on foot for a few feet & open himself with a bat wing at his back. He start to fly to the academy. But, Blair worried & can't get a chance to forgive him.

"_Jakove... Take care..." _

When the time almost up, Medusa, Free & Eruka has made a plan. They are now ready for what they should do.

"I'm waiting for this moment... I can't wait to see the Arachnophobia rise up the evilness again..." (Medusa)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 18**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	18. Chapter 18

Halloween Night in Death City, there's something happening at Shibusen, it was a Foundation Commeration of D.W.M.A, professional school for weapon creation for Shinigami. Every student invited to that event, even adult also invited to this party too. Maka, Soul, & Tsubaki wear a proper clothes with formal style. Except for Black Star, he only wear slack, neglected clothes to visit this party. His first target... the food

"Come on, guys. It's going to begin!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh... it was you who took most of the time to prepare..."

"Food, food... I'm going to eat all of the food around here!"

"Oh God, Black Star..."

They toward to the main entrance where saw Death the Kid, Liz & Patty are waiting.

"You all dressed well, guys!"

"Welcome!"

Death the Kid silence himself awhile.

"Kid, are you okay?"

"Uhhh, yeah. I'm fine."

But then, Kid saw Black Star with an inproper clothes on.

"Black Star! Your... your clothes are completely neglected!"

"Oh, never mind... He always doing that everytime he heard about food."

"By the way, does Jakove attend here?"

"Yes he is, but he doesn't come yet. Anyway, welcome everybody! Tonight we are here to celebrate the foundation of Shibusen. Father will be given a speech soon. But first, enjoy yourself first."

They go inside the hall, but Death the Kid still worried something.

"For something like this to be in Shibusen... If what father said is true about Jakove..."

Then, Jakove has arrived the place & land it on the ground. He wear with a great completely formal clothes, just like a real man.

"Jakove, you look so handsome today!"

"Yay! Kitty boy is here!"

Liz & Patty happily greet Jakove. But Death the Kid, never realized about it.

"Kid, you okay?"

"Uh, what? JAKOVE, MY FRIEND!"

They together hug each other friendly. Kid admire about Jakove's clothes.

"Wow, you look so cool. So anyway, enjoy yourself first. Then, my father will give a speech."

Jakove walk in the hall with smile face at the people. Their friends also greet him.

"Kid, you keep wondering. What's wrong with you?"

Kid walk off from the main door with unhappy face. Patty keep telling Liz what's wrong with him. Fifteen minutes later, the Father of Shibusen, Shinigami-sama accompanied with Spirit shows on & give a few word.

"Shuuu! Thank you, Thank you! Welcome all Welcome to this greatly event. I appreciate your efforts."

The people in this hall gives him an applause for an honourable greetings.

"Well, this said, my speech is finished now."

"What the... that's it? Well, at least it's really just a welcome speech..."

Soul keep telling himself about Shinigami. But then, it's Death the Kid's turn to give a word.

"I, thank you for coming for even if you are timetables are really tight, to this party of the Shibusen Foundation. Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's son to give you another welcome speech."

"Wow... that was really precise."

Suddenly, Black Star climb on the edge of the curtain & gives an interrupt speechs.

"As you know, the Shibusen is capable of maintaining the peace in the world, everybody..."

"YAAASHAAAA! IT'S ME, ORE-SAMA (means "I" and "Sama" is suffix for High-Class People) GENERALLY KNOWN AS BLACK STAR!"

"Ehh, thus with everybody..."

"PUT THAT IN YOUR HEADS! I CAN ATTACH "SAMA" WITH "ORE". I'M THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO USE "SAMA" LIKE ME! HAHAHAHAHH!"

"Oh God, what to say..."

But then, Jakove slowly take the fork which is beside the long table & try to throw it slightly. The fork flying with spiral turn to the curtain & cut it slicely. Black Star falls down. Soon, Shinigami-sama cuts Kid's line.

"Okay then, the feast is ready. We also have a music group then you can dance at your ease. HAVE FUN AS YOU LIKE."

Everyone agree & the party is just started with the band, singer & much more. Everyone start dancing together, hang around with friends etc. For Jakove, he take the food & eat at the porch. Then, he saw Soul keep looking at the glass shaking with water.

"Hey, Soul. What's wrong, man?"

"Oh, nothing... It's just like... I don't like parties alot."

"Cheer up, Soul. Parties is the place were we stress out."

Jakove start to eat a few pieces.

"It's delicious too."

"Can I have it?"

"Well, you can have it at that long table right there."

Jakove point out at the table, then Soul go toward it to take a food. But he blocked by Maka who also try to share a food. Jakove put the food on the barrier & look to the sky. Soon, Sonata comes out by jump on Jakove's back.

"Hey, Oni-san!"

"Oh, hey Sonata."

"Enjoy the party, kitty boy?"

"Meh, pretty much. You?"

"Let's go dance together!"

"No... sorry. I c-"

Sonata grab his hand & pull it to the hall because Sonata wants to dance together just like everyone else.

"No! Wait, Sonata... I can't."

"Death the Kid can dance properly. See?"

Sonata point at Kid & his partners dancing with a country music.

"RAISE YOUR LEGS ON 60 DEGREE! ADJUST YOURSELVES PROPERLY, GOT IT?"

"Okay!"

"Oh My... I'm so embarrassing that we're the only one who dance like this..."

"Well, you better dance with me... I can teach you up!"

Sonata smile & demonstrate how to dance with a move a little. Jakove just follow the steps & again & again. Meanwhile, Medusa calls her slaves for the plan.

"_Medusa, I'm in a city of death. What should I do now?_"

"_Wait for my signal in the designed place with Free. Have you obtain their cooperation?_"

"_Absolutely! Chrono or I must say Ragnarok will be bringing them._"

"_I see. Good work..._"

Moment later, the song of the band getting slow rhythm which is like a romantic dinner song. Jakove & Sonata dance together perfectly.

"So, do you like this party?"

"Well, I guess so..."

"You know, when I was a kid. I used to be dancing with my mom when my birthday at my kindergarten. We look happy to dance together... But now, she's gone to the sky..."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, Sonata. For my parents, I'm not so sure about it whether they still alive or not..."

"It's okay, Oni-san... I guess... We both same, right?"

"Maybe...?"

"We used to be together in this academy, right? Even we still didn't start a mission..."

"I guess so..."

Sonata then slowly reach her face to Jakove's face. Then, she try to press her lips to his lips each other. When the kissing part were very close to play, suddenly Sid has shown up.

"STEIN! EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone shocked including Sonata & Jakove and the other friends here. They towards to Sid & keep asking something.

"Sid, are you okay?"

"Yes... I dive underground when the explosion... took... place. Today, Shinigami-sama has gotten out of the mirror & reunite with the teachers of Shibusen!"

"Wait, where's Medusa?"

Medusa finally get escape from the hall by jumping to the porch.

"NOW, FREE! Trap them with your Barrier."

"Understood! Liberation Soul of protect"

The Barrier will be no interruption is accepted. Anyone that is trapped in the magic box will have no way to get out. Including Medusa & Eruka helps the power to known the location to lock-down. But, Maka felt that power.

"So... it has begun. I must use Naigus. "Soul Resonance" We must save Jakove from them to hunt his blood!"

The Spatial Magic have a place to confirm for a lock-down. The Independent Cube... has activate. The room surrounding with sparkled lightning covers up. For the person who try to escape before the Apparition of The Key, it's too late for them...

"Space is being deformed... they try to trap us?"

"The time is come..."

Sid activate his Soul Resonance with his main move, Compulsive Burial. Where, the coffin came from the ground & teleport them into another lower ground. When the coffin shown up, they drop themselves into the lower ground of the Shibusen, let Sid, Jakove & Sonata alone with their other friend who get trapped.

"I'm counting on you, guys... Protect the Shibusen. I'll protect Jakove..."

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 19**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone has trapped in the Independent Cube by Free for three-hours. Everyone is slightly panicked, but some of them try to attack at the wall, but nothing happen not even a scratches. Shinigami & the rest of the students wait for anything happen.

"Sid, shouldn't we... do something?" (Jakove)

"I am, Jakove. I'm recharging my power first, okay? Be patience..." (Sid)

Jakove lean on the wall with left leg up to the wall, accompanied by Sonata.

"You gonna be okay, Jakove... Believe me." (Sonata)

Sonata also stand beside Jakove waiting for Sid. Shinigami-sama have something to tell about the Cube that they trap for three-hours.

" This space is isolated from to the rest of the world. But this kind of high-level magic can only be maintained for three-hours. So..." (Shinigami-sama)

"We can't get out of here... I'm sorry, Shinigami... I can only help our best students, Jakove to protect him from them. I wish I could help you too, but due to this space... and I'm injured. Forgive me, my Lord..." (Sid)

"No, no... You've made up a great choice for that. Beside, I'm a grandmaster here. I'm indestructable, I guess..." (Shinigami-sama)

They keep talking & talking, but some of them complained about the power made up by Free. It's impossible to deactivate it... unless someone could stop him. Meanwhile, 8 people had fallen down to the below ground of the hall. They safe & sound.

"Aiee aiee... Damn... Is everyone safe in here?" (Soul)

"Wait a minute... 1,2... 8? I sense 8 witches!" (Death the Kid)

Everyone is hurt after they fell down. But, suddenly, another explosion happen at the left of the building which is not far from the place where they landed.

"What's happening to Death City?" (Maka)

"The school is in emergency state. EVERYONE CALM DOWN & LISTEN TO ME. Jakove Mirosoku is one of the person who wanted by the Arachnophobia. His red deadly blood used to resurrect Kishin once again after Maka beat him up. And now, they try to steal Kishin's soul & take it to Arachnophobia's to rise it again. Our general doctor, Medusa who is a backstabber witch wants Jakove's red deadly blood. We can't let that happen!" (Dr. Stein)

"Jakove!" (Liz)

"But, it's impossible to save him! The Independent Cube lock him up for three hours." (Soul)

"Correct. I heard it from my father it is for keeping it lock up that father can't leave this place up." (Death the Kid)

"Even your Father? I thought he was claustrophobic." (Black Star)

"We don't have much time for discussion. We got work to do.." (Dr. Stein)

They are now plan to protect Kishin's grave at the office before it's too late, they change their clothes & ready to fight. In a mean time, Medusa & her slaves still awaits for the next level of Independent Cube which is weaken the foes inside there.

"Two-hours remaining, It reach the level."

"Good, you take it here. While me, Krona & Eruka will go to Shinigami's office to steal Kishin's soul & Jakove's blood."

Medusa, Krona & Eruka are now go to the explosion part building & make their way to Shinigami's office. From the time the level of Independent Cube happen, something wrong will happening to Jakove. He feel head ache, felt like someone stab his brain. Jakove cries for help.

"Shinigami! What's happenin' to Jakove?"

Everyone has toward to Jakove laying on the ground, his red turns deadly red.

"Jakove try to turn himself into demon!"

"No no, that's not what it happen. The Independent Cube had upgraded into a level where it can weaken any foes inside here. But it much worse."

"Sid, how long could it take to use your Compulsive Burial?"

"Almost there, just need to take a few minutes!"

Jakove's now started to get weaken & felt dying. Everyone start to worried to the new students, but Sonata even more worrier than them. She started to cried to see Jakove's to suffer.

"Hehehehehehee, goodbye... kitty boy" (Free)

Suddenly,

"COMPULSIVE BURIAL!"

Sid finally hits his weapon to the ground hardly & makes Sonata & Jakove falls down to the next lower ground, different than the other friends who just fell down.

"Sonata, take care of Jakove! I'll lead with the other student, including Shinigami, got it?"

Jakove & Sonata are now at the right of the Shibusen building. Jakove still unconcious on the ground. Sonata try to wake him up. Nothing happen. Sonata start to sad for herself in the dark walk away with the night shadow get through to the window.

"Jakove... You know... I really like you for the first time we met each other. Your kind, has a spirit to the victory, and emerged to sacrifice for the school, for you & your family. Your not felt sigh of the failure, but you are really not satisfied of your failure. For tonight, you had suffer from the person who try to ruin your future."

Then, Sonata try to move her face closer to Jakove for the beginning of passion. Never realised about it, Jakove awakes & saw Sonata's face try to press her lips to him.

"Woah, Sonata! What are you trying to do?"

"Ummm, try to awake you..."

After the shock happen, Jakove finally realised that he's in danger. He wakes up, go to the window & saw are standing at the top of the building.

"It's him again. We can't let him ruin the party. Come, we have to exterminate him."

Jakove start to open up his bat wings at his back & start to fly, but Sonata just look at him with sad face.

"What's wrong, Sonata?"

"Oh ummm, nothing. Let's go."

She hides her feeling & climb at his back. Then, he start to fly to the left hallway until sees the explosion building part. He fly out to the sky & move left at the sky.

"He's my target for now. Sonata, change yourself."

She turns herself into scythes & do a little surprise attack by fly to the left which is facing to Free's back. Soon, he fly toward Free & hit him hard at the back with his arm. Free's fall down to the ground. But his eye's of No Future still remain activate. He need to attack his right eye to deactivate the Independent Cube.

"We meet again, Free. But this time, get serious."

"Looks like I have a new challenger. 2nd round of the fight, it never will."

"Bring it, wolf guy..."

"Beat me... I dare you"

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 20**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	20. Chapter 20

Meanwhile, on the lower right hallway of the Shibusen, Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid & all of friends are now on their way to Shinigami's office where the Kishin's soul buried a long ago.

"Say, Kid-kun. How does Shinigami seal Asura before I killed him?"

"My father had removed all Asura's skin & used it to seal him. Then, my Father had rooted himself here & use his soul and body to prevent the Kishin from moving from here."

"So, that's why Shinigami-sama can't move on from here."

"If the Kishin broke his seal, will Shinigami free too?"

"I don't think so. The power of Independent Cube seems block the place & couldn't do anything for him. The consequences of the Kishin Resurrection will be more serious than we can imagine. And they here to steal Kishin's soul & bring it to Arachnophobia's."

Then, Death the Kid had sense that Medusa & the other slaves had reach infront of Shinigami's office. Later after, Eruka's frog toads blown the door of the office. They approach through the room.

"Good job, Eruka. Chrona, take her cover."

"Where are you going, Medusa?"

"Let me handle these peoples..."

Outside the school, the second fight between the foes start with face to face. The eyes of fury keep staring each other, the muscle starts to sprawl, now... they ready.

"Onee-san, are you sure you gonna beat this guy?"

"Believe me, Sonata. We could handle this guy much."

The wind start to blow on the ground, the surrounding turns dark, the black stains remain still on the ground. Free start his move by change himself into wolf form. While Jakove & Sonata turns themselves into red eye like a demon. Free's hand start to move his fists, & Jakove start to spin his scythes.

"SOUL RESONANCE"

The move begin with Ice Sphere where he encasing his iron ball in ice he uses it like a weapon. Jakove try to avoid it, but soon enough lately, Free rushly jumps up and adds on to "Ice Sphere" creating a giant stalactite shaped pillar of ice to ram down and pierce Jakove. He is also able to create stalagmite shaped spears/pillars from the ground to impale Jakove. Sonata finally warned Jakove about his move on the ground, but failed to avoid it. The Ice Sphere hits Jakove back's from below & makes him fly up to the sky & fly down to the ground.

"Wow, too soon dying? What a weak foe..."

"Onee-chan, wake up!"

Soon, Jakove squirt his eyes abit & he able to get up. It's his turn to show himself, by using a Spiral Spin, where his move can move in circle himself to form an invisible blade. Few seconds later, a blade have form, but Free can't see a blade. It his chance to attack him. But unfortunately, but Free's own eyes, he can see a shiny spark blade which is approaching him. He use Ice Fist to crush an invisible blade. Jakove was shocked to see it.

"That's... impossible."

"Onee-chan, it's my turn to show him!"

Now, she's use herself a Nightmare Blade where she turn himself into a dark roses blade scythes. It can make a meister move faster than an original one. They move so quickly even Free can't avoid himself. It fast as the knife chopping, but luckily they finally scrathes his shirt a little with blood spill. But they never stop moving, they keep slicing & slicing until...

"ICICLE PILLAR"

A series of ice pillars appear around the enemy, trapping Jakove. They try to attack the ice, but it's freezed as steel. But then, Free use his another move, which is Ice Fist encasing his fist on ice, he can deal greater impacts when he punches. Through the ice, Jakove pushed over backward & hit his head at the ice behind him. Jakove is unconcious. Then, the ice melt away.

"I knew it... I knew that you couldn't beat me, you dirty little bastard."

"Onee-chan!"

Jakove too weak to get up but still get enough to fight back. He talk to Sonata.

"Impossible... How can we defeat him?"

Sonata got an idea. She look at Free's eye & got a plan how to defeat him.

"I know! Jakove, all we need to do is to attack right at his eyes. That thing make him stronger with Independent Cube."

But then, Free charge his left eye for one of the Demon Eye's Attack, the Demon Eye's Cannon. His eye turn green and it will fires in any second. Jakove never give up by using Sonata's powerful moves, Death Melody where the violin played by Sonata makes the soul wavelength incresed the power. Jakove's appearance has turned himself demon with evil grin surrounding with dark soul resonance. Free's Demon Eyes Cannon is set to fires, Jakove's Blade Shredder is set. They start to attack. But then...

Jakove finally succeed attack at Free's left eyes. Free has finally down. Jakove & Sonata is in tiredness with panting, smoking ground with bleeding a few part of it.

"Onee-chan, you beat him! You did it!"

Sonata transform herself into a human form while watching Free fainted. Then, they look at the place where the Independent Cube take place, but still nothing interested happen. The keep look closely at Free's eye. Even the eye is deactivate it, but still need a little more time to unlock the Cube.

But then, saw a big crow & a flying big toad are coming from the explosion part rushly. They look at them, but something unbelieveable happen. Free gets up fiery & start to use his claws to attack Sonata. Jakove saw he's awake from the attack, Free try to attack Sonata, but then Jakove protect her & cratched his left-below stomach. He accidently to do that. Soon, Free escaped himself & follow Medusa's slaves away from the Shibusen. Jakove's fainted.

"JAKOVE!" (Sonata)

"Errrrgghhh... I... Oh... God." (Jakove)

Jakove feels too painful until he never get up. Then, Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid & the others saw Jakove laying on ground bleeding. They approach to Jakove quickly. Sonata starts to crying

"What's happen to him?" (Death the Kid)

"Free... he's attack him... suddenly" (Sonata)

"He seems attacked at his appendix part. We need to get him medical." (Dr. Stein)

"But what about the Independent Cube?" (Maka)

Soon, Jakove point out the place where the Independet Cube take place, but it wore off. Everyone is in good condition, including Shinigami-sama.

"Spirit? How did you escape from the spells?" (Sonata)

"Well, it's a long story. But right now, your friends need a surgery." (Spirit)

After that word come out, Sonata shocked.

"But sir... Will he okay about that?" (Sonata)

"It's gonna be alright. It's for a good thing for Jakove." (Maka)

Then, Death the Kid would volunteer to carry Jakove & walk back to the school.

"God... he's look beautiful & sexy when he died.." (Death the Kid)

"KID!" (Sonata)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 21**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	21. Chapter 21

12:01 am, everyone had left to their home a few hours ago. With the Halloween night of madness, black mysterious happened at Shibusen. The explosion part of the building still leave it. While everyone left the place, except for Dr. Stein for a surgery. Jakove's body put on a medical bed with only candle light beside the bed. Dr. Stein take off his jacket & come toward Jakove with fainted. Dr. Stein use his move called Soul Thread Sutures where it can fold on the part with the thread. After that was happen, the remaining blood still coursing through Jakove's body. Dr. Stein never get a chance by take a remaining blood & put it on a small test tube. And so, he leave Jakove for a day.

The next day, Jakove still asleep. But something happening inside his mind. In his dream, the surrounding with darkness while Jakove being chained by mysterious person.

"_W-where am I_?" (Jakove)

Soon, the mysterious person replied

"_You… inside….. your….. soul, Jakove" (Unknown Person)_

"_Who are you?" (Jakove)_

"_I'm a stranger, like you… Inside here, you are now feel how dark inside your soul." (Unknown Person)_

"_I-I… Oh God…." (Jakove)_

Jakove had felt something strange like his body had a huge pressure inside him.

"_Don't feel too stressed up, Jakove… The more you felt stress, the more felt darker in this soul." (Unknown Person)_

"_But it already dark in this place…" (Jakove)_

"_Well, Jakove Mirosoku Landreau…" (Unknown Person)_

"_I need to get outta here…" (Jakove)_

"_As you wish…." (Unknown Person)_

Then a big giant soul shows up & stare at Jakove like stare at soul. The soul open it's mouth widely & try to eat him. Jakove felt scared, but it happen. Luckily, it was a dream. He wakes up on morning & saw a few friends invite to visit him.

"Jakove are you okay?" (Maka)

"Oh God….. W-where am I?" (Jakove)

"Your at Dispensary Room. You'll be fine Jacko." (Death the Kid)

Soon, Jakove try to get up, but blocked by Dr. Stein because the scars still new & not cure yet. Jakove look at his scars sewed with thread.

"When he'll gonna heal up, Dr. Stein?" (Soul)

"Maybe around 3 weeks." (Dr. Stein)

Jakove look at Dr. Stein with mad.

"Three weeks? But the examination starts at the third week!" (Jakove)

"Calm down, Jakove…" (Sonata)

"Well, as you know that Jakove's soul is getting dangerous, so we need to keep on eye on him eventhough that it'll happen anytime in here. We need a person who's… well… not a student of here. Try to find any ex-student who can accompany him." (Dr. Stein)

Maka try to think a person who she knew any ex-student. She got an idea. She goes to the nearby public phone & call someone.

"Wait, Maka. Who'd you callin'?" (Soul)

"A person who always his side & never got work to do." (Maka)

Soul still confused who she calling. Meanwhile, everyone has leave Jakove, except for Sonata.

"Your gonna be okay, Jakove." (Sonata)

Sonata hold his hand with kiss. She look at him with sadness like a soul alone. But then, Dr. Stein, Soul & Maka told her to leave him alone for awhile. They walk off the room, but Maka has to say something.

"Psst, hey Jacko. I just call a person who could accompany you." (Maka)

"Who?" (Jakove)

"You see…" (Maka)

Maka smirk at Jakove & walk away to him. He are now lay alone on his bed with silence of room.

12:03 pm. Jakove felt so bored by him alone. Soon later, someone open up the door. It was Maka.

"Hello, Jakove. I brought someone…" (Maka)

Then, a small cat shown up & jump off to Jakove's body.

"Hello!" (Blair)

"B-blair?" (Jakove)

"She's gonna stay with you until you'll be fine, okay?" (Maka)

Then, Maka once again walk off the room. Blair look suspicious to Jakove & slowly crawl toward Jakove.

"W-what do you want?" (Jakove)

"What happen?" (Blair)

"I got a scars at my appendix part…" (Jakove)

"How does that happen?" (Blair)

Jakove tell a story about the incident yesterday night. Blair concentrate his story by sit on Jakove's stomach. It takes like 4 or 5 minutes to finish the story.

"Awwww, sorry for what happen…" (Blair)

"It's okay, Blair. I'm still alive." (Jakove)

"I'm glad…" (Blair)

But then, she turn herself into human form, with bra & underwear dresses. Jakove shocked to see that happening.

"So, Jakove-kun… You look bored. Me too…" (Blair)

Blair jump backward one step at Jakove's leg & try to rub his crotch.

"Let's play… my sexy kitty." (Blair)

Jakove in blush face try to hold on for himself about his sensual appeal. But it's too late…

"Looks like you accept to play with me…" (Blair)

Blair try to take off his pant. But luckily, someone knock a door. She turn herself back to cat form & sit on a desk beside the bed.

"Jakove! I brought you some lunch. I hope you love it." (Sonata)

Jakove's blush face has wore off & act like normal person. Sonata saw something at Jakove's crotch, like he's hiding in it.

"Hey, Onii-san. What's that under your pant?" (Sonata)

"Uhhhh, wait Sonata! That's uhhh…. Uhhh…." (Jakove)

Jakove getting nervous to say. Sonata keep looking at his weird face & touch his forehead.

"You seems got fever. Here taste my lunch!" (Sonata)

Jakove open his mouth slowly, Sonata put the food inside the mouth & chew it.

"Delicious, isn't it? Have some more!" (Sonata)

Sonata keep help Jakove to eat while Blair's reaction keep look at them.

"_Who's this girl? I've never seen her in my life. Maybe it's his girlfriend? No! It's impossible! Jakove should be mine. But…. I need a preparation for that…_" (Blair)

Moment later, Jakove felt full in his stomach. He told her to leave the food beside the desk. Sonata saw a cat at the desk.

"Ahhhh! It's so cute! Is this your pet, Jakove?" (Sonata)

"Maybe…" (Jakove)

Sonata looks happily to see Blair. She grab her & snuggles a lot at her fur.

"You know, I wish I have a cat like this. Is it accompany you everytime?" (Sonata)

"Yep… Everytime." (Jakove)

But then, Maka, Death the Kid shows up.

"So, how are you, my friend?" (Death the Kid)

"Yeah, pretty good." (Jakove)

Suddenly, Death the Kid also felt the same as Sonata.

"Oooooooo, is that a cat? I wanna grab it!" (Death the Kid)

The place had a small disturbance with a cuteness of Blair. Too bad that she get snuggled by Sonata & Death the Kid.

"Looks like she had a fan around here, eh?" (Maka)

"Yep, I hope she get annoyed by them…" (Jakove)

"So anyway, Jakove. Did you had fun with her?" (Maka)

"Almost…" (Jakove)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 22**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	22. Chapter 22

In the library, with a stealth surrounding, Dr. Stein try to search a book about Jakove's sickness. He goes to each of the bookcase, tapping & tapping on each book to searching. Soon, Death the Kid shows up.

"Hey, Doc. What are you doing?" (Death the Kid)

"Searching a book about Jakove's sickness." (Dr. Stein)

"Well, it's impossible to find information about that kind of disease." (Death the Kid)

Then, Death the Kid goes to one of the bookcase that it rarely visited by Dr. Stein. He take out the big book, then show it to Dr. Stein. Death the Kid open up the book & shows one of the page that shows a diseases.

"I already read that part. It just need to find a cure of that disease." (Dr. Stein)

"Should you just do a research or something?" (Death the Kid)

"Yes, but it takes like a month to finish it. Beside, few weeks later, it will have an examination test." (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein keep searching the book everywhere. But then, Death the Kid got an idea what kind of book what he looking for. He goes back to the bookcase where he just take the book, and pick another book. It was a legendary sword creature, Excalibur. Dr. Stein look at what Death the Kid brought.

"Excalibur, eh?" (Dr. Stein)

"Yes, it's not just a holy sword, it also like an investigator." (Death the Kid)

"Seiken Excalibur…. It was even impossible for me." (Dr. Stein)

"What? Did you even try to meet it? How come the professor couldn't pull it out…" (Death the Kid)

Dr. Stein stood in silence. Then, Black Star shows up.

"Hey, what's going on here?" (Black Star)

"Oh nothing. Dr. Stein are trying to find a book to cure Jakove. So I shown this book about a legendary sword. It's not just a holy sword, it's also a guide how to cure any diseases." (Death the Kid)

"What happen to Dr. Stein?" (Black Star)

"He's need to think about it…" (Death the Kid)

Dr. Stein keep stood in silence, smoke his cigarette & blow his smoke.

"Boys, I need your help. You two boys are the only hope to find an information to cure our new meister, Jakove." (Dr. Stein)

"So, what's our plan?" (Black Star)

"Well, we gonna meet it at the place. This book also guide us how to get there, Black Star." (Death the Kid)

"Oh, I see…" (Black Star)

"I trust on you boys…" (Dr. Stein)

At night, Jakove are still lay on bed with his pet, Blair who's sitting on desk.

"Aren't you felt bored to read that book?" (Blair)

"Well, It's for me to studying. I just say… no." (Jakove)

"I'm so bored." (Blair)

"Well, you can play with your friends out there. Tonight, a lot of cats are walking on the night." (Jakove)

Blair sigh.

"Few hours ago, your friends are too had fun with me until gets me annoyed. Especially 2 girl named… uhh…. I don't know who there are. But I know is the red shirt with some sort of, hat and…" (Blair)

"Their name is Liz & Patty. They are sisters." (Jakove)

"I see. The small sister one is get me even more annoyed. The snuggling, the poking etc." (Blair)

"Awww, she just a happy go lucky girl." (Jakove)

"Okay… I get it." (Blair)

Few minutes ago, before he want to go to sleep. He had a strange feeling about his scars. The scars get bleed with blood. Afterward, he had an headache & something catch on his mind. The words & the sentence keep annoy him & feels like he want to scream. A shadow figure comes from the door, but it was an unknown person. It comes toward Jakove & look at him with evil face. Jakove are now in terror with scared face. Then, it look at the scars & use the power that comes from it's hand & puts it on the scars. The pain was heard by him, but not from the unknown person. Right after that, the unknown person gone by immediately.

Jakove are still in scary surrounding never sleep for a night.

3:05 am, the crow has heard, the wind of sorrow blewed to the south, imerge the after dark. Medusa walking at the narrow road with Chrona.

"Chrona, when you last time you use your black blood?" (Medusa)

"Uhhh….I….d-don't….k..know" (Chrona)

"It's okay. Let's just pretend that you never done this before." (Medusa)

"Hmmm?" (Chrona)

But then, Free show up by jump on every building & meet Medusa on the narrow road.

"Well?" (Medusa)

"Medusa, it's done. I get Jakove's blood." (Free)

"Good job. And, what his expression when you get the blood?" (Medusa)

"He gets freakin' pain with shock face & sweaty." (Free)

"Very well then… And now, there's one thing we should do. Get the Kishin's soul. A few days ago, we fail to get it because Dr. Stein & his students block me up. We should do that again someday." (Medusa)

Next morning, the sun has shine with smile face. Everyone has wake up & goes what they should go. Blair woke up from sleeping & saw Jakove are in frightened.

"Jakove?" (Blair)

Then, Maka shows up & saw Jakove's problem.

"Blair, what happen?" (Maka)

"I don't know! He just... his body won't move at all!" (Blair)

Everyone comes in & shocked for what happen to Jakove. Dr. Stein check on him. Luckily, it's nothing happen.

"I think he had a worst nightmare until he never sleep." (Dr. Stein)

Sonata sad & start to cry to look at Jakove. Everyone was relief, but it's not at all that happen. Dr. Stein noticed at Jakove's soul that he lose some of his blood.

"Someone took the blood out from his body." (Dr. Stein)

"What? Then, who could had done this?" (Soul)

"I swear to God not me..." (Blair)

They keep thinking for who had done this. Jakove had no respond at all. He even not breathing.

Everyone try to feel his heartbeat. No one know why this would happen. Blair jump off from bed to prevent inteference. Jakove still felt dizzy from inside.

"He seems very weak when he lose his blood. We should do something!" (Maka)

"_Arachnophobia_…" (Dr. Stein)

"What sir?" (Death the Kid)

Dr. Stein felt confident that it was them who've done this. The bell is ring, where everyone are now back to class. But for Sonata, she dare to stay with him.

"Sonata, please go back to your classroom." (Dr. Stein)

"No! I want to stay with Onii-san!" (Sonata)

"Sonata, I will accompany him. You don't have to worry about. He gonna be okay. Believe me. Now, go back to your class & continue study." (Dr. Stein)

Sonata look at Jakove & start to kiss his forehead before she leave.

"Hmmm…. That girl really care about him." (Blair)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 23**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	23. Chapter 23

It's almost two weeks Jakove stayed in Dispensary Room. All the madness of losing blood, he turned into unstable person. He hardly to breath and felt dizzy. Right now, Jakove are finally relief  
& back to normal. Dr. Stein are check up Jakove's body.

"Well, he seems back to normal." (Dr. Stein)

"Really, sir?" (Sonata)

"Affirmative, he can go back home start tomorrow. And, it's your chance to study for last time before the examination will start." (Dr. Stein)

Jakove silently nod himself & smile at Sonata's face. Then, Dr. Stein walk off to the exit, as follow by Sonata. Jakove back laying down on bed & sleep for awhile. Meanwhile, at the principal's office. Death the Kid want to see his father, Shinigami-sama.

"Father, how's the condition of my friend?" (Death the Kid)

"It's getting well, my son. He'll be back study on tomorrow." (Shinigami-sama)

"Well, it seems like he'll back to the normal person." (Death the Kid)

"Yeah…" (Shinigami-sama)

Shinigami-sama still curious about Jakove's health. It don't think that he safe in his hand. He look to the side & felt worried about it.

"Is there something wrong, father?" (Death the Kid)

"Uhhh, nothing. Just umm… theres a tiny dust at the floor." (Shinigami-sama)

"WHAT? IT RUINED OUR SYMMETRY!" (Death the Kid)

Shinigami-sama felt annoyed abit.

"Yeaaahaaa! Symmetry!" (Patty)

"Urrgh, for God Sake, please stop this…" (Liz)

"Now now, please go back to your class, please." (Shinigami-sama)

And, so, Death the Kid walk to the exit door, & he call Liz & Patty too. Still, Shinigami-sama think about Jakove's health but the worse thing is…. mysterious disease. At night, Jakove still reading some book to reduce of boredom.

"Hey, you still reading?" (Blair)

"Yeah, it's kinda reduce my stress for now, but it's pretty bored." (Jakove)

"And, your going to back to school, huh?" (Blair)

Jakove nod, but Blair seems unhappy about it.

"Aww, Blair what's wrong?" (Jakove)

"I want to be with you, Jakove-kun…" (Blair)

Jakove seems poor to her. He's got an idea how to impress her. Jakove get up from bed, open up the window & open up a wing.

"Wait, Jakove! Where are you going? You still not feeling well." (Blair)

"Blair, come with me…" (Jakove)

Jakove reach his hand to Blair. Right after she turn herself into human form, Jakove take his hand, put her at his back & start to depart. He left the window open with curtain which is 'dancing' without left anything behind. He keep flying around the city, some of the lights still on, some of them off. Blair was impressed to see a sky view. But now, Jakove go to some place that he usually go, whenever he alone. When he arrived that place, he slowly landing & let Blair touch to the ground.

"Where are we?" (Blair)

"This is the Hill of Peace. I usually came to this place when I were alone, also it's the place where I tell the truth to myself." (Jakove)

"Oh I see..." (Blair)

"So, you got anything you want to say the truth in here, Blair?" (Jakove)

Blair stuttered & blushing. She keep look down & rubbing her left arm with right hand.

"That's okay. Let me tell the truth first. The truth is… I attracted to cat girl, any cat girl. Usually, I don't like who's 3 years older than me. I like same age as I am or younger than me. And, when I was a kid, I usually wet myself everytime I sleep in cold condition." (Jakove)

When she heard the first truth of him, Blair start to fell in love with him. But for the second part of it, she giggling softly.

"Well, it's true. But I'm not likely shy about it. Because a lot of kids these day also do that too." (Jakove)

Now, it's the time that Blair say something truth about herself. She slowly walk closely to Jakove with shyness.

"Jakove-kun, the truth of my… life is….. I… I" (Blair)

"Say it from your heart. Don't let your heart full up." (Jakove)

Blair keep look at Jakove's face. Blair ready to say it, but it stuttering.

"I…. I….. I like you…" (Blair)

Jakove was shocked about it. But finally it makes his heart caught up like it get shooted by an arrow.

"Blair…" (Jakove)

Jakove lift up Blair's chin & start to get closer to her face.

"I like you too. I'm in love with you since I start to look on your cat ear twitching. Even though you're an annoying kitty, but I'm still….." (Jakove)

He now slowly reach his lips to Blair's lips & say:-

"…love you…" (Jakove)

Jakove start to kiss her with slowly passionate. After that, he decided to send her back where she belong. Twenty-minutes later, he arrived at Maka's house. Blair jump on the porch.

"Thank you for sending me here, Jakove-kun." (Blair)

"Your welcome, Blair…" (Jakove)

And, Jakove finally fly off to Shibusen's academy & stay at Dispensary Room. Blair also goes back to her own room. But, Soul saw her.

"Hey, Blair. You came back! So, how's Jakove? When he'll get well?" (Maka)

But she not respond it. Blair keep stared at Soul for a few second & start to walk off to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" (Maka)

"I don't know. She seems unhappy. Maybe it's because Jakove condition." (Jakove)

"Well, what ever happen to him, we should support him of his strength." (Maka)

12:03 am, a cold surrounding room with a dark edge & a sound of silence. Jakove is sleeping on his bed at Dispensary Room. Suddenly, another mysterious figure show off, but this time the shadow is different. Last thing happen was a few weeks ago with big shadow figure. But for this one, is abit smaller than the last one. The person rub at Jakove's face slowly & look at the cat bell that it weared by Jakove.

"Oh my…. The bell…. It's still with him… Could it be he was… was…. My BROTHER?" (Mysterious person)

The next day, Jakove put on his clothes & he's ready to back to his own class.

"What? You never go back to your home?" (Sonata)

"Well, Dr. Stein told me to stay here, at least I brought more clothes." (Jakove)

While then, he finally walk into the class with happiness, every student also happy to have him back.

"Jacko! You came back!" (Black*Star)

His friends also proud of his present. Then, the teacher comes in & make an announcement.

"Class, I'm here is just for the reminder. Tomorrow, will be an examination semester. So, better get ready for that. That's all I want to say. Thank you." (Dr. Stein)

Jakove was shocked to hear that. Will he ever be ready to face the challenge? Will he pass the test?

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 24**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	24. Chapter 24

"Tomorrow, is the examination day?" (Jakove)

"Yep. Why? You must be not heard from anyone else about this." (Liz)

Jakove nods nervously while he focus on what teacher thought. Thirty-five minutes later, the bell has ring which is it's time to everyone take a break. Death the Kid & Sonata always by his side.

"So, you want to study, huh?" (Jakove)

"Well, as usual…" (Sonata)

"Hold on guys, I need to go to toilet awhile. I see you at library." (Death the Kid)

Everybody agree for what Death the Kid want to go. He go to the toilet which is nearby the Dispensary room. A few minutes later, he wash his hands & go back to library. Suddenly, he heard a conversation between Shinigami-sama & Dr. Stein at his room.

"So, did you done for what I said?" (Shinigami-sama)

"Yes, unfortunately I'm still not satisfied of your permission, sir." (Dr. Stein)

"I know. But, I have to make this decision just because we need him. He still sick about his disease." (Shinigami-sama)

"Well, I just check his statistic health. It worse, it never cure abit. After I pretend to say he cure, he just act like nothing happen." (Dr. Stein)

"Let just say, he's not well of it's disease that comes from his father's soul-wavelength. Even his brother had the same disease." (Shinigami-sama)

"There's nothing to worry about their sickness. I just research it & found SOMEONE who could give us an information." (Dr. Stein)

"Who?" (Shinigami-sama)

Death the kid shows his ear to the door to sneak out the conversation. But then, someone walk on to this hallway. It was Kilik.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" (Kilik)

"Ummm, nothing…" (Death the Kid)

"You must be going to that room, didn't you? Well, it's for the teachers only. Students is not allowed, you know." (Kilik)

Then, after Kilik walk off to the hallway. Death the Kid keep steal the conversation. Unfortunately, the door open by his own father.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" (Shinigami-sama)

Death the Kid shocked. Stuttering to answer his question.

"Well, umm… Just checking out this door. Hope that it's symmetry for me." (Death the Kid)

He keep taping the door & run away from his father.

"Seems my kiddo change his attitude these days. But not to worry about. He'll cure someday." (Shinigami-sama)

"Hmmm…" (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein start to get suspicious for what does Death the Kid doing these times. Not sure what he's planning for. The time get fast enough by evening, where everybody leave from school. A lot of people are now face to the book other than face to fun. Sonata runs toward Jakove.

"Hey, wanna do study group with Soul?" (Sonata)

"Study group?" (Jakove)

Then, Soul shows up & invite him for the study group. And, he nod shows that he accepting the invitation. They walk off from the school together, along with books. Meanwhile, some where in earth, every witch are now praying to the witch or it called rhetoric. Every word the spoken, will give the respectful of the witches.

"Joma Joma, Dabarasa." (Everyone)

"Now, we're finished with the witch mass meeting. You're dismissed." (Madda-sama)

Before they leave, they give another respectful word to the old witches.

"Come on, Kurona & Ragnarok. Let's go." (Medusa)

"Y-yes… Ms. Medusa…" (Crona)

But then, Eruka Frog which is accompanied with Mizune lay their back at the wall, blocking their way with the wooden stick.

"Is there something wrong, Eruka?" (Medusa)

"I feel something… irritating me, ma'am…" (Eruka)

"Well, what you could expect? I'm not the only one here who visit here." (Medusa)

"I'm watching you… Every move that you trying to do something to Shibusen. Your plan is ruin Jakove. The son of the Mirosoku, Father of all Darkness. Even he's not shown up infront of us, you still want him. It has such a disgrace about you…" (Eruka)

"Well, if that so, who cares that everybody want to have his stage." (Medusa)

Then, Medusa told Krona to put the coat on her body. The coat with fur at the collar with a yellow snake terrain was stolen from Madaa-sama a few days ago. Then she once again walk off from that place. But still, Eruka hold her off, this time she hold off by the top of the wodden stick at Medusa's shoulder.

"HOLD IT!" (Eruka)

"I know you trying to destroy Shibusen in pieces. But, also you want Arachnophobia want to create more Kishin to rule the Death City! Do you know Marie Mjolnir? She has lost her eye & not be able to see a reality. Because of you!" (Eruka)

Ragnarok once again annoying Crona.

"Well, go peddle somewhere else. I don't-" (Eruka)

Suddenly, by a quick move, Medusa put her both hands on their mouth fully to keep their mouth shut.

"A mouse & a dirty little rat… I'd be gladly to hear your abuse. But, I'll be likely to see your punishment…" (Medusa)

Then, Medusa remove her hand from their both mouth with salivary. She start to walk off. She can't be late from another mission.

"You…. Snake…. " (Eruka)

Eruka stuttering to say something insult to her, because when she say it, she'll get paid once more. At the night, Sonata, Soul & Jakove together studying for the examination that will happen tomorrow. Maka who's also studying, but she want to do it by herself.

"Um, Jakove, do you know about this one?" (Sonata)

"Yeah…" (Jakove)

"Can you teach me about it?" (Sonata)

"Sure." (Jakove)

Jakove shows a topic one by one to understand her. But for Soul, he's doing a small note. He look at the book & copy the most important thing to the notepad. Mean while for Blair, she's keep look at them, but what she really look at it, was Jakove. When she look at her, Jakove also look at her. Sonata try to ask a question, seems like Jakove lose the way of studying. Blair smirk at Jakove & suddenly losing a focus on studying.

"Jakove…" (Sonata)

"Oh, yeah… Sorry. What was question you want to ask?" (Jakove)

Soon, Soul wants to go to toilet for refreshment of his body, while Sonata wants to get something to drink. The leaving, except for Jakove. While he face to the book, Blair want to get attracted.

"Oh, Jakove-kun…." (Blair)

With her seductive voice, Jakove finally attracted. Soon, Blair goes to his back & turn herself into human form.

"Let's play… I'm bored…" (Blair)

"Blair, let me finish this one first. Then, I could play with you…" (Jakove)

"Okay….. my kitty. I'll be wait for you" (Blair)

Blair are leaving with, rubbing his body & shoulder. Right after that, everybody comes out & continue studying one last time.

"Do you guys think that you're ready for this examination?" (Jakove)

"Yep!" (Sonata)

"Yess….." (Soul)

"For me, I look normal, especially the objective question!" (Jakove)

Jakove smile with confidence.

"Well, actually it's subjective question." (Maka)

Maka shows up to tell the detail about examination format. Jakove start to look nervous.

"R-really?" (Jakove)

"Yep, the format is always the same since 80 years ago. But don't worry, it always be easy… for now" (Maka)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 25**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	25. Chapter 25

5:01 am

Jakove is sleeping in peace to rest his soul for the big moment. He cover his body with blanket to avoid the coldness. Suddenly, a girl crawling on his bed & stare at his face. It was Blair. Jakove slowly open his eyes blurry & clearly sees her in shocked.

"Gahh! What are you doing in my house!" (Jakove)

"Morning, sleepy head…" (Blair)

"It's five in the morning… You already awaken?" (Jakove)

"Yep. Cause I've been waiting for you to play with me. But you never shown…" (Blair)

"Oh, sorry… That time I felt want to fall down myself." (Jakove)

Soon, Blair crawl closer to Jakove.

"Umm, what are you doing?" (Jakove)

"You've become popular in Shibusen, eh? Does that make you horny?" (Blair)

Jakove stuttered. He think what she want to do to him. Well, Jakove lose the avoid & force. He grab Blair and lay beside him.

"Okay then, let's do it! Even though you always wanted with me, then I'm ready." (Jakove)

"So, you really are horny guy, eh kitty? Your so sexy when you wear tank top, but it's even hot when you shirtless." (Blair)

"Okay then…" (Jakove)

They start to have some fun for a moment. It's been an hour they still lay on bed, rolling, etc. Jakove look at the time shown it's almost time to go to school.

"Where are you going, Jakove-kun?" (Blair)

"I'm going to school now…" (Jakove)

He clean himself & wore a perfect clothes for the examination. He packed up some stuff & ready to go. Blair's cat ear flop down shown that she's sad.

"What's wrong?" (Jakove)

"Good luck…." (Blair)

Jakove kiss her deeply & smile at her.

"Thank you. I do my best for it, my love." (Jakove)

Then, he walk off to the main door, walk a few steps outside & start to fly off to school. Blair look at him through window smile slowly. While he fly toward school, he felt something in his heart. Felt like the blood circulation flow it reversed.

"No, not now…" (Jakove)

A few minutes later, some of students already goes inside the school. Jakove land on ground slowly  
& wipe his clothes to remove the dust. Then, Sonata shows up.

"Hey, Onii-san!" (Sonata)

"Hey Sonata." (Jakove)

Jakove smile look at her & walk to school together. Soon, they start to sit on their place.

"Hey, good luck, Onii-san." (Sonata)

"You too…" (Jakove)

Soul walk in as followed by the rest of his friends. While a guy name Ox looks very confident to achieve this success. He always get the first position in a list name of examination result. Then, Dr. Stein shows up by sitting on his favourite chair.

"So, how's it going? Are you studies coming along well? I think you've got it down. All of the question have been written by me. Some of you are probably excited, and some are probably terrified. Either way, do your best." (Dr. Stein)

Dr. Stein fold his legs to the table & start to push himself to walk off while waving good luck. But then, another stupidity incident, by fallen down right after reach the door. Everybody start to talk to each other.

"Well, are you studying?"

"Not likely…"

"I wonder if the test is going to be all Soul-Rated."

"I'm so going to fail…"

Meanwhile, Maka slowly steals the conversation between a student & Ox.

"So, are you going to be first again, huh Ox?" (Students)

Maka start to felt worried when he confident. But, Maka got a strong faith. She believe it's the destiny to her future. It also a rumors that woever got first place in examination result, will get "Death Scythe" named.

"Wait, has anyone seen Black Star?" (Tsubaki)

"Nope. Shouldn't he go somewhere?" (Jakove)

"He never tells me. He even disappeared since yesterday. I'm so worried about him." (Tsubaki)

A few minutes later, Sid walk off along with a tones of examination sheet papers. Surprisingly, he also brought Black Star & hang beside the black-board. He seems like being beat up with badly injured.

"BLACK STAR!" (Tsubaki)

Tsubaki with widen open mouth shocked her up extremely. Let Sid explain what happen to him.

"As you can see, we have a moron who decided to try to steal the test from Professor Stein's Lab yesterday. Misconduct will NOT be tolerated!" (Sid)

The time has coming. They have one-hour to finish the test. They waiting… And, the school bell has finally rang.

"You may start now…" (Sid)

Everybody face to the sheets & start writing. But for Soul, he look calm & steady.

"Hehe, how fool the world. They take all everything seriously. It doesn't matter how you get the points, as long as you win." (Soul)

Suddenly, the secret has been broke. Sid take off all Soul's clothes for one reason, he had a cheat sheets on every inches of his clothes.

"Is this all?" (Sid)

"You want me to take my underwear too?" (Soul)

The examination still on, but Maka can't concentrate for awhile. Jakove look at the examination sheet & think the answer without noticing what Soul doing.

1st question:

A healthy soul requires a healthy _ and a healthy_ to inhabit.

The question begins with the simple question & when it gets going, it's getting hard.

Maka's answer

A healthy soul requires a healthy **Spirit **and a healthy **Flesh** to inhabit.

Jakove's answer

A healthy soul requires a healthy **Spirit **and a healthy **Mind **to inhabit.

Every person had a different answer. But for Soul, never change the answer.

"Damn it… I'm still not answered a single question… What should I do?" (Soul)

Soul got a plan.

"Aha, why don't I think of that…" (Soul)

Suddenly, Black Star move his fingers. Soul's back-up plan was disturbed because Black Star want to wrote something. He write with blood.

"Wait a minute! He saw an answer to the question yesterday. Just tell me what you saw & leave it to me. I will inherit your iron will." (Soul)

10 minutes to go…

Black Star still unfinish the thing he want to write. Then, he finish, with a signature of Black*Star.

"God Damnit! That's all you want to wrote! You nothing but a-" (Soul)

Sid throw a chalk to Soul. It was headshot.

"Silent, Soul! Three minutes left." (Sid)

Everybody including Jakove check on every answer if theres another mistaken or not. He confident about the answer.

"Three…. Two….. One…. TIME OUT!" (Sid)

The school bell has ring. Everybody release their pen on the table & let the teacher take an examination sheet. Everybody goes a place where everybody gather.

"Hey hey Onii-san! How's the examination?" (Sonata)

"Yeah, pretty easy enough though…" (Jakove)

"I hope you make a great work now, Jakove." (Maka)

Then, Ox shows up.

"Well well well, if it isn't a blonde girl with a raped kitty boy." (Ox)

Jakove, Maka & Sonata anger to hear that.

"You just see, I'll become a Death Scythe & everyone respect me." (Ox)

"I'll never seen a student with a horn. Are you a devil? You look like a Devil Einstein." (Jakove)

Everyone laugh. But, it just for a while. Ox gets mad at Jakove. The result are waiting. Who'll be a top name list of Shibusen? Is it Jakove? Is It Maka? Is it Sonata? Is it Ox?

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 26**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	26. Chapter 26

"What do you think of the examination?" (Student 1)

"Dude, everyone here always talk in a same question... about EXAMINATION!" (Student 2)

"Chill out, man... It's just an examination." (Student 1)

"Examination? Examination? I show you how to be used in examination!" (Student 2)

Every person will take the lead to test. Whether easy or expert, everyone always had their feeling.

"Gee, the examination sure is relief me off..." (Jakove)

"I'm sure about it..." (Sonata)

"I hope the result will come out not too soon..." (Jakove)

"Well, it is too soon..." (Sonata)

"Yeah, right!" (Jakove)

"I'm serious. It's on the chart list right beside our class." (Sonata)

Sonata point out the giant chart list that hang to the wall. Jakove shocked.

"Wha- it is... come true..." (Jakove)

"Not yet. We better check it out." (Sonata)

They look closely on the chart list. They both nervous. Suddenly, as followed by the rest of the students who also want to know their position. Here's are the chartlist:

**1st**: Maka Albarn with **100 **points

**2nd**: Ox-kun with **97** points

**3rd**: Sonata with **94** points

**4rd**: Jakove with **93** points

And the result exposed.

"Wow, I didn't know I'm 4th out of 130 people." (Jakove)

"Hell yeah! I beat you up." (Sonata)

"Wow... amazing... truly amazing..." (Jakove)

"You must be mistaken on the first question, didn't you? I answered Flesh!" (Sonata)

"Really? I answered Mind. What is Flesh?" (Jakove)

They walk away together to the one places happily. Some of them still eye on the list just to see their own marks or their friends. But some of the cheer happily, some of them sad. A few minutes ago, everyone left & go back to their own class. Maka walk in gently to go to class, but then she saw a list. She'll never be too excited. She only give a true smile in her heart of her achievement. In class, another rumour just heard.

"How come Soul is cheated himself?" (Jakove)

"Well, I don't know how he does that. I'm not concentrate it at all." (Maka)

"Well, congratulation on your achievement there, Maka." (Sonata)

"You really hook up there, Maka." (Tsubaki)

Sonata brings a smile to Maka to show a respect. Then, Jakove try to talk to Death the Kid about what happen. He passed out for a moment just because he accidentaly ripped his examination sheet. Just because he want to make a correction on writing his name, Jakove try to hold his laugh. Well, it won't hold on...

On the day where everybody going home, Sonata never leave without Jakove.

"Where are you going?" (Jakove)

"Going home, where should I go after that, huh?" (Sonata)

Sonata giggling. Then, they keep walking together on a sunset which is sun want to get some rest. It slowly goes down & down until the moon rise up. Meanwhile, at Kaba-Kura Chupa-Cabra, Death Scythe enjoying his moment free day with Blair by drinking a beer.

"Papa-chan, congratulation on your daughter's examination result! You've sent an aura for a 3 whole day & night." (Blair)

"Yep... Maka is amazing daughter. She's at the top of the class. Just like Kami-san... You know what. Blair?" (Spirit)

"Hmm?" (Blair)

"Sometimes, every person who train hard until they finally achieve, should gave them something to show an appreciation on their work. If there's no reward, it's feels not enough to them. I just post some gift to Maka. She'll never accept me if I come to see her." (Spirit)

Then, Blair giggling.

"What? Is it funny?" (Spirit)

"Well, you do love your daughter really much..." (Blair)

"Thats what I have to do to appreciate her." (Spirit)

After heard for what Death's said, she's thinking the way what she want to pay. A few hours ago, Blair decided to pay visit on Jakove. She walk on foot to his house. Meters away, she arrived but saw Jakove just come home. She want to hide somewhere. Unfortunately, it's fail...

"Huh? Blair, is that you?" (Jakove)

She finally get caughted by seen her tail waging to sky.

"Ummm, nothing..." (Blair)

"Well, you should stay at home, you know..." (Jakove)

Then, as he walk on to the front door, Blair follow her from back.

"You still there, aren't you? Well, come on in..." (Jakove)

They both get inside the house, close the door & Jakove jump his butt to the couch.

"You must be tired from school, huh?" (Blair)

"Yep..." (Jakove)

"Well..." (Blair)

Soon, Blair slowly take on massage by rubbing at his shoulder.

"At least you have any interested happen. Do you have any?" (Blair)

"Well, I'm on 4th out of 130 person chart list result." (Jakove)

"Wow. That's awesome!" (Blair)

Then, Blair jump off to Jakove's lap & put their both hands on both Jakove's shoulder.

"Yes, Blair-chan... I achieve..." (Jakove)

Jakove gives a smile. But still, she remember for what Death's said. She had a plan to do.

"We should do something... for celebration." (Blair)

"Like what?" (Jakove)

"Eating?" (Blair)

"Great! Let me get some food at the fridge." (Jakove)

Jakove stands up & walk approach the fridge. Blair is thinking for what she had done a few days ago.

"Oh no... I just gave all of the foods to children at Halloween. Oh No, Jakove-kun gonna kill me..." (Blair)

Jakove open up a fridge... and it's only one fish. Jakove never remember when was his last time eat a fish at the fridge. He's only eat which is not from the fridge.

"Oh no... what should I do... what should I do... This is not happening... This is not happening... This is not happening..." (Blair)

Soon or later, Jakove shows up... with cooked fish.

"Let's eat..." (Jakove)

He sit down beside Blair & take out fork to eat it. But Blair silently nervous at herself.

"I've never realised that this is the only fish had in the fridge. So, at least we could eat something, right?" (Jakove)

Blair gets blush on her face. She never knew how kind of Jakove had, even she had doing a mistake thing. Jakove eat a spare of the fish. Then, he share a fish to her mouth.

"Here ya go... Ops, watch your mouth moving. There... delicious, huh?" (Jakove)

Blair slowly chewing the food & start to swallow the food.

"Oops, theres a little mess at your lips. Let me clean it up." (Jakove)

He slowly wipe the mess at her lips by his soft fingers. And, the mess he just wipe lick it back. The food seems oily abit, but he finally made himself into it. Blair seems silence. Then, she lay her head on Jakove's shoulder. Shown a respect to Jakove. He respond her back by kiss her at her forehead. And, they purring each other. That's how the cats doing each other.

"Gee, it's pretty mess here..." (Jakove)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 27**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	27. Chapter 27

SATURDAY

Weekend's first day of short break of school day. Everybody enjoy themselves with their time. At Shibusen, Sid drinking a tea while chatting with Shinigami-sama by using a large mirror with secret code. It's actually easy & simple. While they talking, their topics always on Jakove.

"So, does Jakove got anything happen?" (Shinigami-sama)

"What you mean, Lord?" (Sid)

"Well, he seems look fine. But I don't think that he can't hold on..." (Shinigami-sama)

"I think he's kinda sacrifice himself by hiding his feeling..." (Sid)

"Your right I guess... I felt guilty for lying about that." (Shinigami-sama)

"But why you have to do this, Lord? Why you want to lie something important about himself? Don't you care about his health?" (Sid)

Then, Shinigami-sama silence. They both put down their tea i nto a small tea plate & look at each other.

"Sid, there is a dark secret why I have to do this..." (Shinigami-sama)

"Why, Lord?" (Sid)

"Not in this best time to tell you..." (Shinigami-sama)

Then, Shinigami-sama cut off the conversation. Then, the mirror turns back to normal. Sid still worried & wanted to know why. Why Shinigami-sama have to lie? Why? Theres a few question on a few teachers.

Meanwhile on this free day, at Soul's house, they chatting together with themselves, including Blair at living room.

"So, you had a great time with Jakove?" (Maka)

"Yeah, pretty much..." (Blair)

"On these days, your attitude seems different... First, your a playful person. But now, after Jakove shown up, you look... like a shy girl." (Maka)

Blair look down to the floor & act like a normal girl, without a happy fun-time attitude. A few minutes later, someone knock a door. Soul gets it. Who could it be? A sound of a person makes everyone realized who was he. It was Jakove. And, Soul invites him to come in. Blair rapidly turn herself into a cat. Jakove slowly drop his butt to the couch & release his breath abit.

"So, what's bring you here, Jakove?" (Maka)

"Oh nothing, just want to see you guys..." (Jakove)

"Don't you wanna invite Sonata to come here?" (Soul)

"Well, she have some family business, so I don't interrupt her..." (Jakove)

"Hold on, let me fetch you a drink." (Maka)

Maka stands up & go to kitchen to make some drink, while Soul goes to his own room for a business. Then, Blair turn herself back to human form & hug him from back.

"Hey, baby... Miss me?" (Blair)

"Oh, my love... I miss you too..." (Jakove)

After the love scene begins, Maka shows up. She was shocked to see that, but luckily she didn't drop his drinks.

"Ummm, drinks are ready?" (Maka)

"Oh yeah... I'm thirsty" (Blair)

The love scene is interupted, but they don't mind at all. They sit down together, Maka pour some drinks & Soul shows up. Soul also shocked to see what they related.

"Oh, wait... Jakove? You... couple with her?" (Soul)

"What about it?" (Jakove)

"That's great, Jakove!" (Soul)

Soul also drop his butt to couch to join a small drink feast. The drink with fruit punch flavour makes everyone chit-chat with each other. Then, Jakove look at Blair talking to Soul with dramatic stares. He know that he really in love with Blair, but he already own her. Soon, Blair look at him & he ends his stare with shy face & look at the drinks.

"Hey Blair, say something, would ya?" (Soul)

"How?" (Blair)

"I don't know just say it..." (Maka)

Blair slowly move herself closer to Jakove's side. Jakove look at him with shy.

"Jakove... I mean... Jacko-kun" (Blair)

"Yes...?" (Jakove)

"Ummm... nothing. " (Blair)

The first try is fail. But, they won't stop. Soul try to advise Jakove how to say something valuable words. They give it a try.

"Blair... I mean... Blair-chan " (Jakove)

"What is it, my love?" (Blair)

"How would you like to go out with me for today?" (Jakove)

Everyone shocked. Blair look at him blushly extremely, while Soul & Maka togetherly look at them each other. They both want her to accept his invitation. Blair nod shown an acceptable request. Jakove knew that whenever he wants with her, she always accept to defend her love soul.

"I'll wait outside, okay?" (Jakove)

Jakove rise up & walk off to the exit door. Blair don't know what to do next.

"Well, get up & see him outside, then." (Maka)

"I think i'm ready. Okay guys, see you later then. BYE!" (Blair)

Blair pack herself & start to walk off with style. Right after she close a door, a gossip just started.

"Hey, do you think Jakove & Blair make a great couple?" (Soul)

"Of course, Soul! They kitty. They look cute together actually, seriously though..." (Maka_

"Yeah, I hope they finally 'play' with each other and Blair never disturb me..." (Soul)

Maka stare at him fiery becase he say something wrong.

"What, was it a truth?" (Soul)

On the outside of Death City, only a few person who going out for some reason. Some of them shopping, some of them dating & much more. Jakove & Blair hold their hand together while walking on a walkway to find a perfect place to go.

"Hey my love, how about we should go diner? Theres a romantic diner somewhere here." (Jakove)

"Wow, really? Let's go there now!" (Blair)

Then, Blair jump on Jakove to carry her. She make a poor cute kitty face to him for begging.

"Can you carry me & go ther for me, baby? I'm tired..." (Blair)

"Okay okay... my love. (Gee your abit heavy)" (Jakove)

And so, he carry away Blair to go a romantic diner called Sweet n' Sexy Diner. When they arrived, Jakove put down Blair on the ground. The waiters are waiting at the entrance to pleased the customer. One of the waiter are greet Jakove & Blair. Then, a waiter shows a perfect spot for them. When arrived their place, Jakove nicely pull a chair for Blair. And also, he wants to tell a waiter that he want to exchange a wine with fresh milk. Romantic, isn't it?

"So, my love do you love this kind of restaurant?" (Jakove)

"I LOVE IT SO MUCH! MEOW~" (Blair)

While waiting a foods, Jakove gave a chance to read a poem for her. A very beautiful poem that makes Blair's eye always on him 100%.

"Awwww, your poem so sweet." (Blair)

"But not sweet as sweets..." (Jakove)

Blair giggling right after Jakove stand a chance to give some jokes. But then, a lady with a formal dress comes in & sit on her place that she reserved. She sat just only behind Jakove's table. While she reading a menu, Jakove chat with Blair with a love word.

"So, my love... Do you love me?" (Jakove)

"Yes, I love you, my love." (Blair)

"I have a gift for you, but under one condition." (Jakove)

"What is it?" (Blair)

"Make some mew sound..." (Jakove)

"Nah, that easy... MEOW~" (Blair)

Their conversation makes a lady heard it. She only heard Jakove's voice. She now realised that it comes from a back of her table.

"Wait, isn't that Jakove's voice?" (Medusa)

She can't toward back because that makes Blair saw her spying. So, she decided used her snakes & silently posessed his soul, so she can track him wherever he goes to find a secret of himself & his weakness.

"I got you know, kitty boy... Soon, I'll snatch out of your soul with my snakes..." (Medusa)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 28**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	28. Chapter 28

It's almost midnight where a dark shown, but still they prefer "After Dark" even it's still dark sky. Jakove fly his wings & carried Blair to her home. He fly through the houses & saw a porch which is still bright from inside. He towards it & start to flippin' his wing a few times just to land on it slowly. And, he release Blair.

"Jakove-kun, thanks for a ride..." (Blair)

"It's nothing to be worried about it. I always do anything for you, my love..." (Jakove)

"It's not at all, my love. Thank you for sharing my feeling to you. I know it's hard for you to solve in any people's problem. But you still got what it takes to give them peaceness. I love your poem & quotes you gave me at the diner." (Blair)

After that, Blair come closer to Jakove & give a small kiss. The sense make Jakove feel calm & he close his eyes. They end up with the love word that spoke by them each other. Finally, Jakove start back his journey to home. She stares at how Jakove flying with his dark wing. Suddenly, Soul start the word.

"Hey, your back..." (Soul)

"Oh, hi Soul! I'm back from dating with Jakove." (Blair)

"That's cool. And, nice cat-bell you wearing." (Soul)

"Oh, this? Well, Jakove gave me this just to look pretty, for him." (Blair)

"Well, I'm glad to meet a guy like him. Besides, he's a cat boy. He's always has a feeling of anyone. I wonder what's his feeling about it?" (Soul)

When Jakove on his way to home, he doesn't feeling well. His soul got something on his mind. The sickness turned worse & getting worse. Right after he arrived to his home, his mind get controlled & suddenly makes him out of control to fly. Sadly, he hits the window at his bedroom & land it on floor witch scattered pieces of glasses. He's controlled by someone in his soul. His mind can't stop disturbed. He felt like headache & heard alot of annoying noises inside his mind.

"..." (?)

"No... No! NO!" (Jakove)

The surrounding of room turn dark & the snakes are everywhere. All of laugh & evil sound comes from the room. Jakove feels like hysteria.

"No... No... NO! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" (Jakove)

Evil sight, evil sense, evil lives has come to him. Suddenly in time, every evil sights being 'suck' down to Jakove. Unfortunately, Jakove felt again, this time... EVIL controls him. His eyes widen open, his hand shivvering and also, his blood stream turns black. His personality changed. His eyes turn red, his teeth grow sharp, his shirt torn up & his bat wings opened up that covered the bones with iron chain. Soul-wavelength is completely under control. He start to fly off & hits the rooftop to reach the dark sky.

The cold wind blow the place, the sky turns dark & black, it's nothing to change in the night of darkness. Jakove toward his head up & start to scream out. The vampire sound wakes up a hundred of neighbourhood. The scream of vampire over seven-minutes scared a lot of people.

"Who the hell screeching in the middle of the night?"

Jakove start to flew through the neighbourhood with maximum speed. The condition right after he fly in is just like a jet with structed wind. Everyone can't notice what was it. Then, Jakove fly back to the sky & start to scream it out again. After few minutes later, a clock bell brings a ring that it shown it's already 1:00 am sharp. Jakove stop screaming & rapidly back to his own home. He couldn't hear the bell ringing because it effect to his soul. Finally, he arrived to the place where he crashed a few hours ago. Jakove's body morph back to normal the way he was & layed on the lights of the roof.

The next day, Jakove still lay on floor with torn shirts. But then, Sonata pay a visit to Jakove.

"Is this Jakove's house? Look's very creepy mansion." (Sonata)

Sonata saw a crashed window at the left of the mansion. But still, Sonata confident that this is Jakove's house. She start to knock a door & Jakove's ear start to twicthing known that someone's here. Jakove slowly open his eyes & start to get up.

"Oh God, what happen?" (Jakove)

Sonata keeps knocking a door few times. Jakove rushly go downstairs, approached to the main door & open it.

"Hey, Sonata." (Jakove)

"Jakove? What happen?" (Sonata)

"Come inside first, then I'll tell you." (Jakove)

Jakove invite Sonata to come in & let her suit this house as home. Jakove want to get upstairs just to change his clothes. Meanwhile, Sonata look around the house. She goes to the kitchen, the living room & much more. The thing that she attracted it was a decorative. She look on every each of decorative that have. Soon, Jakove goes downstair & back to the living room.

"So, can I make you some drinks?" (Jakove)

He approached to the kitchen & start to make some fruit punch. It's easy & fast to make, just pour the liquid & add some water. He also added some ice inside the jar. He carried those & put it on small table at the living room. Jakove pour on each of glasses, while Sonata sit down on wooden chair.

"So, what bring's you here?" (Jakove)

"Oh nothing, just pay a visit to your house. You got yourself a great decoration, you know." (Sonata)

"Thanks..." (Jakove)

"You must be an emo person. Because every wall paint is in black & white colour. Aren't you bored about it?" (Sonata)

"Nope at all... It's suits for me." (Jakove)

They continue drinks their fruit punch & continue the conversation.

"What happen to the window at your room?" (Sonata)

"Well... it's... ummm... Someone just throw a thing at my window accidentaly. It happen on Halloween night." (Jakove)

"Oh... it must be kids are playing outside..." (Sonata)

Jakove have to hide this problem from Sonata, or else she'll get shocked & never met a vampire again.

"It's not at all, Dr. Stein told me just now that our beginner mission will begin on tomorrow. So, we should get ready about it." (Sonata)

"So, how many mission we should complete?" (Jakove)

"Probably three. You still remember our technique of our fights? Our strategic?" (Sonata)

"Yep, of course!" (Jakove)

Jakove gave a smile to rise the calm conversation.

"Well, I must go now. Don't forget to prepare yourself for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a big mission. Bye! Thanks for the drinks that you gave me." (Sonata)

Then, she packed up thing & walk out to the main door. Jakove finally relief himself that he finally hide his secret for how does that happen. The time goes down to night once again, Jakove wash his face & wipe it at the mirror with towel. He stared at the mirror & realized that someone is communicate with him, but he ignore it. He turn off the light bathroom & change his clothes. Then, he lay down on bed with sigh. He look up to ceiling & try to remember the incident last night. He couldn't imagine how dangerous he is. On the day he flew through the neighbourhood, he almost break alot of windows cause of the wind strike from him. Later, he try to forget his darkest past time & start to close his eyes & get some rest for a real big action happen tomorrow at school.

"_**All that we are is the result of what we have thought. If a man speaks or acts with an evil thought, pain follows him. If a man speaks or acts with a pure thought, happiness follows him, like a shadow that never leaves him." **_(Medusa)

**TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 29**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Black Daily News**

**Mystery Wind Destroy A Few House's Window **

**DEATH CITY: Alot of people wandering how does a big wind can destroy selected house's window in sudden. The incident happen around midnight, last night. One of the witness caught it with his camera phone. "The wind is just like a tornado, the speed is like torpedo! That time I was closing down my stall at the south from Time Square. It was amazing, man!" said one of owner of fish stall. Everyone still get haunted about that incident. It also reminds on what happen on hundred years ago where Mirosoku kills alot of citizen with his wind of wings. Who could be done this? Is it God? Or the ghost of Mirosoku?**

6:27 am

First day of week-day with a fresh new day. Like a motivational quotes said, "Today must be a great day than yesterday." Everyone had heard of it few times. And now, it's time for us to look round it.

As usual, Jakove's alarm ring but a little late. His new cat toy, Blair jump on him to wake him up. Play with Blair abit & when the time goes, he goes.

"Where you going, dear?" (Blair)

"Oh you know, school. Don't you remember?" (Jakove)

"Maybe..." (Blair)

"Today, is a first day of me going my first mission with my partner, Sonata." (Jakove)

"Cool..." (Blair)

Right after he change himself cleanly, he ready to move on. But, he can't look at Blair's unhappy face. So, he decided to give her a kiss before leaving & said:

"I love you, my love..." (Jakove)

"I love you too, Jakove-kun... Take care..." (Blair)

And so, he walk off to the main door, & start to fly off to Shibusen. Blair also as usual, look at him flying from a broken window with a smile.

Right after he arrived at school, Sonata always wait for him. She always happy to see him & anytime to look her mouth smile.

"Onii-san!" (Sonata)

"Hey, Sonata. You arrive here early?" (Jakove)

"Nah, just came. Come on, Shinigami-sama want to see us!" (Sonata)

Sonata always run through the hallway, followed by Jakove. He try to warn her that she can't run through here, but she won't. After that, when they arrived to Shinigami-sama's office, it seems the door is shut. They try to knock door, but no one answer.

"Gee, I wonder Death Lord gone..." (Sonata)

"I don't know, maybe he left to go somewhere to meet someone important..." (Jakove)

Suddenly, a small notes sticked on a wall beside a door. Jakove saw it first, then he unpatched it & read it.

"It's from Shinigami-sama!" (Jakove)

"What does he said?" (Sonata)

"_Hello there to all of students & teacher. For Sonata & Jakove, if you reading this, doesn't mean that I'm leaving forever. I'm just off to somewhere important to discover somewhere that I'm not visit before. Anyway, today is your lucky day because you'll start your first duet mission. If you finish all three mission, you'll be go on group. Now, your first mission is to eliminate a gang member called Matterazi. They ruined a church on every night, but in Friday night, it'll ruined on a selected dark hallway & selected houses. They definately pretty bad,but not enough evil. It could be easy mission for you guys. GOOD LUCK!" –(Yosh!) from Shinigami-sama _

Then, Jakove wrap up the paper & throw it into the bin.

"Sounds like easy for me..." (Jakove)

"Let's go then!" (Sonata)

"Sure..." (Jakove)

They once again walk off from Shibusen & start the journey to Death City to find that gang members. Jakove fly around to search the members. The town shine with bright light comes from a main God creation, Sun. They keep look around citizen & saw one of the member of Matterazi walking down to street.

"Jakove! I saw one!" (Sonata)

"Where?" (Jakove)

"There! The guy with a green-hooded jacket! Let's get him!" (Sonata)

"I don't think so, Sonata..." (Jakove)

"Why?" (Sonata)

"We can't just attack him infront of the crowd!" (Jakove)

"Ohh, my bad..." (Sonata)

"I have an idea." (Jakove)

Jakove spread out his idea. He's idea is Sonata should pretend that she need help from him. And so, Jakove goes to the specific place to hide themselves. While green-hooded jacket guy walking down the street, they ready to make the plan. Sonata walk toward to that guy & ready to speak up.

"Sir!" (Sonata)

"Wha- what you want, kid?" (Green-hooded jacket guy)

"Help me, sir! My dog is in that garbage at that hallway. It still young & couldn't get out. Can you help me for it, please?" (Sonata)

"Okay, no problem..." (Green-hooded jacket guy)

The guy finally walk through the hallway with stink garbage & smell. The guy try to call the dog, but for Jakove, he act like a bad guy silently toward him. He take out his knife & aim at his head. Right after that guy slowly reach his head inside that garbage calling the dog, Jakove rapidly turns his body, point his knife at him & start to interrogate.

"Hello there, my friend..." (Jakove)

"Wha-? WHO ARE YOU?" (Green-hooded jacket guy)

"Name ain't important,man... Now, I want an information." (Jakove)

"About what?" (Green-hooded jacket guy)

"Oh, ya know... A badass gang member in this town." (Jakove)

"M-matterazi? Ummm... I don't know that kind of name!" (Green-hooded jacket guy)

"Oh really? Well, you look like a badass guy who ran down with spray-paint every night, huh?" (Jakove)

The guy start to stuttered.

"What do you know about them? Where does they live?" (Jakove)

"I don't even know what you talking abou-" (Green-hooded jacket guy)

"Let the good lead first. Or else, I'll cut your badass head in pieces & eaten by human from Hell..." (Jakove)

"Okay okay! There actually love to graffiti on every church every night. But on Friday night, they plan to graffiti all over the houses, not selected houses." (Green-hooded jacket guy)

"That's all I want to know... You free." (Jakove)

Jakove release him & the guy wipe his clothes on. Then, Jakove tilt his head shown to get out from here.

"Don't run. Walk!" (Jakove)

Then, that guy walk out from the hall normal. Suddenly, he look at his knife & toss that knife to that guy. He finally stabs that guy silently. He fall down to the ground, but he suddenly turn himself into a small soul.

"Gotcha..." (Jakove)

"You got him, Onii-san!" (Sonata)

"We're not done yet, Sonata. We still need to kill 99 of them tonight..." (Jakove)

At night,

All the member of Matterazi are gather around at Death City Time Square. They arrange the target to paint it. Suddenly, Jakove & Sonata shows up by flying through on them & to the sky. And, landed on the monument at the center of the Time Square.

"Looks like paint of goes pain off, people..." (Jakove)

"Hell yeah!" (Sonata)

"No... could it be..."

"The son of Mirosoku!"

Then, Jakove jump off & land on ground with gang member surrounding.

"Guys, get him!"

The gang member start to attack him. Jakove jump himself from the sky to avoid them.

"They on the sky again?"

Then, he use a move called Nightmare Blade where the blade turns black and can grab enemies. He grab the member from sky & start to twist it & slam it into the ground. The impact could make some of them fainted & some of them got broke their part of bones. Right after he land on ground, he normally attack them with basic move. The rest attack him with big wooden stick, steel pipe stick & some of them brought a chainsaw.

"What? A chainsaw?" (Sonata)

"We take them out right after we take the easy one..." (Jakove)

The members fail to take him out just not because he so strong, but his agility that he can sense an incoming attack less than 2 second. A few minutes later, they finally defeat the members. There's only 3 members who's equip with chainsaw.

"Onii-san, do you think we can beat these guy? They seem strong?" (Sonata)

"They don't look strong. They slow to attack me..." (Jakove)

Then, 3 guy start to attack them with chainsaw. The sound of machine & smell of smoke spread out.

"Jakove, should we?" (Sonata)

"Okay, now!" (Jakove)

Rose scythe has grow another additional weapon, which is Thorned Blade (Scythe add a thorn).

"You can't beat us with your thorn! We have hundred of living-thorn!"

The three guys laugh hardly, but Jakove look at them grin. Causes of lack of focus on fighting, Jakove in sudden kill them all with one move. The body turn into soul & floating.

"Wow, Shinigami-sama was right... It is easy move..." (Sonata)

"It is, Sonata..." (Jakove)

Then, Sonata turn herself into human form & grab one of the soul at the time.

"So, Onii-san. What's our next mission anyway?" (Sonata)

"1 mission settled, 2 mission remain... This is getting fun than ever." (Jakove)

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 30**

**(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	30. Chapter 30

NEXT DAY,

While Jakove & Sonata walking on hallway towards to the office, they get a chance to chat about their mission.

"Wasn't that easy? We could beat them with 1 move!" (Sonata)

"Yes, it is." (Jakove)

"Oh, remember the part where 3 guy with chainsaw on it? I can't believe that they laugh too hard & not focusing on fight!" (Sonata)

"What a dumb, that's what happen on person who less on education & focusing on something." (Jakove)

"True true!" (Sonata)

Meanwhile, at the office, Death the Kid & Thompson sisters meet up with his father, Shinigami-sama.

"So, how's Jakove performance on these days?" (Death the Kid)

"Well, he seems pretty good now! Nothing is worried about." (Shinigami-sama)

"So, how long should they finish their duet mission?" (Liz)

"I'm not sure... Maybe in a couple of days they should finish up." (Shinigami-sama)

Then, Jakove & Sonata shows up.

"Look's who's here. It's a preety girl & a pet." (Shinigami-sama)

"Yeah yeah, we here. So, what's our next task?" (Jakove)

"Your looking good at your first mission, Jacko." (Shinigami-sama)

"Yeah, I'm watching you from mirror, your move, your style... is AMAZING." (Death the Kid)

They keep compliment to them, but Jakove always happy about himself.

"Anyway, your next mission is to kill Al-Capone's mafia member." (Shinigami-sama)

"Sounds cool for me!" (Jakove)

"Yep, their weapon is Tommy Gun. But be careful on a guy who equip Tactical Shotgun & Semi-auto Shotgun. It's a dangerous weapon that could shoot your part of your body in pieces." (Shinigami-sama)

"I understand, sir!" (Jakove)

"Well, that's it for information. Good luck on your next mission, Jakove & Sonata." (Shinigami-sama)

They end a conversation with a respect bow to Shinigami-sama before leave. Then, conversation continue right after they walk off from the office.

"Do you think they succeed this mission? Black*Star failed on this." (Liz)

"Yes, of course they will... Unless they have spirit to fight in mafia style." (Death the Kid)

And so, the journey continue to the Al Capone's hideout at somewhere at Staglon Square. The saw a bright mansion where all of mafia members gather in. Jakove takes place on a rooftop to land on. They plan to use an unused door at the nearby & walk to the living room. They hide in a high-small black place. Meanwhile, their boss, Alcapone and the members are discuss on something.

"Kill all the scum who appose me, got it?" (Alcapone)

"Look at them talking to each other with smoking a cigarrete. It's seems familiar about it..." (Sonata)

"It's a classic cigarrete that used for a mafia person a few years ago." (Jakove)

"So, how to kill them? We can't just go through to them..." (Sonata)

Jakove try to think on how to defeat them. He's got an idea right after he saw 2 person walk off from that room.

"I have an idea, Sonata. Follow me." (Jakove)

Sonata follow on Jakove's lead. Meanwhile, the 2 person walk off from that room goes to the bathroom. Then, Jakove & Sonata sneak in to them.

"Wait, I can't go in there! It's a man's toilet." (Sonata)

"Okay okay... I'll get it for you..." (Jakove)

Jakove comes into a bathroom & start to beat them up. A couple of minutes later, he give a clothes to Sonata. But, Jakove already wear it out.

"Here, Sonata. Wear it." (Jakove)

"Wow, Jakove... You look...look..." (Sonata)

"There's no time to compliment. Now wear it." (Jakove)

Sonata put clothes on her body. All they have to do is act like a mafia. They calmly walk to the living room.

"Remember. Keep your attitude on this, don't change anything." (Jakove)

They walk relax to the big table & sit down on their own places given.

"What you took so long, guys?" (Alcapone)

"Nothing, boss... Just taken out hard abit." (Jakove)

In a discussion table, Sonata silently laugh right after he said that.

"Shhhh, quiet Sonata." (Sonata)

"Hey... How come that guy laugh like a girl?" (Alcapone)

"Ummm, he had a problem at his voice box." (Jakove)

Alcapone start to gets suspicious. Jakove try to warn Sonata quietly, but suddenly. A condition start to get wild right after a two guy get beaten tells everything.

"Don Alcapone! They're the one who beat us! They FAKE!" (Member #1)

"Yeah, the long hair guy & a pink hair girl!" (Member #2)

Alcapone and the rest of the member shocked to hear that news & they start to take out their weapon.

"NOW!" (Jakove)

Jakove & Sonata together push the table to the members & start to hide somewhere.

"Get them! Shoot the noobs!" (Alcapone)

The bullet reflected on every part of the building, but they still hide in a good place.

"Oh no, Onii-san! What shall we do now?" (Sonata)

Then, he takes out a guns called 45. Revolver. One for him, and one for her.

"We do this in mafia way." (Jakove)

Then, Sonata in a brave spirit use & shoot the member, followed by Jakove. They finally shoot one of them & again & again. Suddenly, a member with a Tactical Shotgun show up & start to pull the trigger. It hit almost a certain part of the cover place.

"Run! Follow me!" (Jakove)

He grab her hand & run somewhere else to take cover. The member keep shooting them on every step they run. Finally, they found a cover & continue the fight. A few minutes later, Sonata ran out of ammo.

"Oh no, I'm out of ammo!" (Sonata)

"Damn, mines too..." (Jakove)

The members stop shooting & boss, Alcapone give a small strict speech.

"Alright! You lose! Give up now or Shotgun guy will end your life!" (Alcapone)

Jakove have another idea, but this time he act like to give up. He put his both hand up & slowly walk off toward them.

"Onii-san! What are you trying to do?" (Sonata)

"Shhh, it's okay. Just stay here..." (Jakove)

They keep aiming at him. Soon, he take out something slowly at his right pocket with right hand. The member start to shoot, unfortunately it was a coin. After that, he's searching for something. Something more like a jukebox. He saw it and start to toss it from a far view. The member focus on a flying coin that keep flipping to the sky. And, he sloop into the coin inserter & the 'beats' begin.

The music from the jukebox attract alot of members. All the way Jakove's dance, they follow his way. Beats, style, & move, hit on the floor. While on that 'show' goes on, Sonata try slowly find the boss to avoid him from run away. Few minutes later, the music almost reach the end. All of the members follow Jakove's dance move & suddenly... one of his move paralyzed them. He freeze his move & then right after that, he snaps his fingers. The members defeated & exchange them into a soul form. Alcapone surprised at it. He slowly move back & start to run away, unfortunately Sonata block his way.

Jakove walk toward Alcapone with relax & snapping his fingers all over again. Right after he reach infront of Alcapone, he stop the snap. Jakove look down & grin at him evil. The nail from his fingers grow & sharp. He lift up Alcapone's chin and said something.

"You know what the mafia member do to the person who give up? Wanna know what they do to that person?" (Jakove)

"No..." (Alcapone)

Suddenly, he slice up right at Alcapone's head & turn himself into soul form.

"Splendid, Onii-san! You beat them everyone in here! I'm so surprised!" (Sonata)

Sonata give Jakove a hug. After that, Jakove grab a fedora hat type, wipe a dust, wear a hat & adjust it.

"Looks like I have to eat all of the soul around here." (Sonata)

"There's no human that couldn't have a bad attitude. Every human in this world... is BAD." (Jakove)

Jakove look at her with smile and sonata smiles back to him.

"Can you teach me that dance move? I want to do that just like you!" (Sonata)

"Well, no problem... soon right after you full your stomach by eating all of these souls." (Jakove)

Sonata giggles.

**TO BE CONTINUE ON CHAPTER 31 [Final]**

******(These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.)**


	31. Chapter 31 FINAL

Day 3

Jakove is relaxing with milk cappucino at Shibusen's Cafe'. While he sit down alone, Kirik sit on chair with rounded table with him.

"Hey." (Kirik)

"Hey Kirik. How's it goin'?" (Jakove)

"Meh, nothing. Just take some rest. What about you? Did you complete your test mission?" (Kirik)

"Maybe..." (Jakove)

"Wanna chit-chat for a moment?" (Kirik)

And so, they both talk to each other about what they talkes about. The place getting crowded & some of them are leave that place. A few minutes later, the bell ring.

"Well, we're glad that we met & talk each other, Jakove." (Kirik)

"Yeah, you too..." (Jakove)

"Well, I must go now. Good luck on your mission." (Kirik)

Jakove make his last slurp on his cappucino & walks away from there. When walking on a hallway toward Shinigami-sama's office, his soul-madness strike back. He start with felt headache badly with a fast heartbeat. His strength couldn't hold up, he scream out loudat the ceiling. But unfortunately nobody is heard because no one walk through this hallway. Finally, he cure. He feels like he's been hallucinated by someone. He quickly reach to his destination.

Soon, he finally arrived at that place. As he get inside that office, he saw Sonata & Spirit waiting for him.

"What you took so long, Onii-san?" (Sonata)

"Meh, I'm just make you wait for me, that's all." (Jakove)

"You better hurry up next time. Every important you have to do, must rush in a time." (Spirit)

"Okay, cut out the conversation." (Shinigami-sama)

"So, what's my next mission?" (Jakove)

"It's no longer your next mission, Jakove. It's... your FINAL mission." (Shinigami-sama)

"What? That was fast!" (Jakove)

Jakove was shocked, but Sonata felt very happy.

"It is! If we finish this one, we regroup with other meister! Isn't it exciting?" (Sonata)

Jakove look at her, and he stare at Spirit & so Shinigami-sama.

"Your final mission is... to beat Mifune 'The Bodyguard'." (Shinigami-sama)

"Mifune? Who's that guy? Why he called 'The Bodyguard'?" (Jakove)

"Yes. He's a highly skilled bodyguard protecting 'Angela the Witch'. Mifune's 'strong soul' should be comparable to '99 human soul'!" (Shinigami-sama)

"Sounds hard for me." (Jakove)

"It's not at all. He's the one who possesses one of those 'strong soul'. It's uncommon." (Shinigami-sama)

"Wow. I bet he's a strong guy." (Sonata)

"That's all for the information." (Shinigami-sama)

Right after that, Jakove & Sonata start to move out. Unfortunately, he not finish his word yet.

"Wait! Jakove & Sonata." (Shinigami-sama)

"Hm?" (Jakove & Sonata)

"Be careful out there... We wish you luck, Jakove." (Shinigami-sama)

"We will, sir..." (Sonata)

Jakove brings a smile to Spirit & Shinigami-sama. Then, they finally walk off.

"Um, sir. Shouldn't we tell them... how Angela treats them?" (Spirit)

"Hmmmmmmm... Jakove looks fine for me. They'll be alright, trust me, Spirit." (Shinigami-sama)

Jakove & Sonata continue their adventure with flying to the sky towards Castle Ruins Magic Castle Cinder. A place where a possesses soul live. 46 minutes later, they arrived.

"Wow, look at that castle. It's a very creepy castle with outstanding castle creation." (Sonata)

"Look, I saw Mifune. He's sitting on a small stair infront of main door." (Jakove)

Jakove brought Sonata by flying low to the castle. Then, he slowly land on ground & disappearance his wing to his back. Mifune realise of their appearance.

"Hmm, what business does the king of the underworld have here?" (Mifune)

"Hello, Mifune." (Jakove)

They both stare each other. But for Sonata, she look at him focusly & her face start to turn red.

"Remember, if I don't like it... You'll DIE." (Mifune)

"We come here in peace. There's nothing to... scared of." (Jakove)

While Jakove walk slowly toward him, Mifune ready himself with his sword.

"Do you guys come here to hunt 'the witch power' too?" (Mifune)

Jakove keep look at him & look down slightly. He give a small or a fake smile & start to command.

"Sonata..." (Jakove)

Sonata suddenly wakes him up.

"Umm, yes Onii-san?" (Sonata)

"NOW!" (Jakove)

Sonata turn herself into rose scythe & Jakove grab her up.

"You... your a weapon technician. You're still after a witch's soul." (Mifune)

"It is... A cat boy like me always catch up on anything. I can understand that feeling." (Jakove)

"_Kiru..." _(Mifune)

Jakove start up with a speed run & attack him with normal move, but Mifune block it up. Right after that, Mifune use a Breaker to break the block attack. Jakove pushed away back. But then, Mifune gets up & grab another sword.

"What? 2 weapon versus 1 weapon?" (Sonata)

"What about it, huh? Let's make this fight goes madness." (Mifune)

In sudden, Mifune attack Jakove, but it saved by Sonata's scythe.

"Your weapon saved you... A normal scythe would be broken now." (Mifune)

After that, Mifune use a side slash attack, but another missed attack by him. Unfortunately, the wind keeps pushed away & hit it to the wall.

"Damn, he's great." (Sonata)

"Of course he is! He has that 'strong soul'. Well, it's time to do our first big move." (Jakove)

"Hm?" (Sonata)

Jakove are plan on something ,but for Mifune... he already planned everything.

"This whole time you've been relying on the powers of that weapon, Jakove. No matter how amazing the weapon, it's worthless if the hand that wields it is weak." (Mifune)

Suddenly, Sonata caught his word by her feeling. She realised how weak of his weapon. She remember the time that she failed alot of time a few years ago. She's with another meister & disqualified to be partner. But, she has a strong spirit. She has Jakove. She train herself to impress herself, Jakove & everyone she met.

"Oni-sann..." (Sonata)

"What is it?" (Jakove)

"Let's use Death Melody." (Sonata)

"But, that was a dangerous move. We're still not qualified to do that kind of move!" (Jakove)

"Your move as weak as a kid who fight & insolent mom." (Mifune)

Sonata turn silence. After Jakove felt the anger of Mifune, he change his mind.

"Let's do Vampire Melody." (Jakove)

"Right!" (Sonata)

Vampire Melody is a version for Sonata. It's a prequel of Jakove's move called Moon-Shout where a dark rise from the sky & increase his speed. He start to grin himself, the sky collect a cloud that turns dark, the condition & a presence change.

"What? What's going on here?" (Mifune)

His evil appearance shown & evil soul control him, follow by Sonata.

"It can't be... Moon-Shout... Mirosoku Landreu's prequel move. He's the son of 'King of Darkness'!" (Mifune)

Mifune start to stuttered. He can feel a bad presence. The condition get's rough. Jakove scream at the sky & start to battle with Mifune.

"Let's fight... Mifune" (Jakove)

Jakove start a move with same run, but this time it's a real speed of light. Mifune couldn't get a chance to attack him when Jakove keep attack him over & over again. The weapons keep reflected each other & Mifune start to give up. Moreover, it's Jakove turn to do the Breaker. Mifune being pushed away. With only one blink of the eye, Jakove already on the sky targeting to Mifune, but he get a chance to avoid it. Then, Mifune start to get tired, dropping his weapon & bow down. Jakove slowly walk toward Mifune.

"A bodyguard protecting an evil witch like you... **WILL ALWAYS DIE**!" (Jakove)

"I... lost..." (Mifune)

Mifune lay down on ground, while Jakove up his scythe & ready for a final move.

"I take your soul, Mifune..." (Jakove)

Suddenly, a flying broom comes from the sky coming through.

"STOPP! Don't BULLY MIFUNE!" (Angela)

"Angela?" (Mifune)

Angela block Mifune's body from Jakove.

"Mifune just protecting me from human because I'm still no good in magic! So don't bully him!" (Angela)

"Wait a minute... so... this... is Angela?" (Jakove)

Angela keep patting her fist over & over again at Jakove's body.

"This isn't a best chance, Onii-san..." (Sonata)

"Why?" (Jakove)

Suddenly, Mifune finally gets up & move Angela behind him.

"THAT'S IT! You can have my 'soul', Jakove. But if you want her 'soul', I'll defend her for the rest of my life, no matter what!" (Mifune)

Jakove start to stare at them. They felt sorry for what they have done.

"I've never kill a person who needs a love... Let's get out of here, Sonata." (Jakove)

Sonata turn herself into normal & walks off with him.

"Wait, Jakove..." (Mifune)

"What is it?" (Jakove)

"Take this." (Mifune)

Mifune give one of his strong soul to him. That soul represent evil soul which is same kind of soul as Mifune.

"You can have it. It's yours now..." (Mifune)

"But, you should own it. It's your soul, not mine." (Sonata)

"No, Sonata. I'm kinda too strong to fight with someone. Besides, I just want to protect Angela, that's all. It's my responsible. So, take it." (Mifune)

It's a gift of honour for them. Jakove give that soul to Sonata.

"Eat it..." (Jakove)

Sonata slowly put it in her mouth & start to chew it & swallow it. Finally, Jakove start to fly back to their hometown. Mifune finally safe protect Angela.

Later, right after he arrived at school, he saw alot of their friends gather around outside Shibusen. They welcome them happily.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't a cat boy & a pretty girl." (Death the Kid)

"Welcome back, Jacko!" (Black*Star)

Jakove & Sonata shocked their present.

"You must be asking why we here to welcome you. It's because you past your test mission!" (Shinigami-sama)

Everybody make applause to them. Jakove & Sonata would made out a real smile.

"As your reward of your test, you'll be now joining this group, which is Death the Kid/Thompson Sisters, Black*Star/Tsubaki, and Soul/Maka." (Shinigami-sama)

"How you feeling about it, Jakove?" (Maka)

"Well, first of all, I would like to thank you guys for supporting me. It's a really hard work for me & Sonata to be the best in school. And, Dr. Stein, Spirit & Shinigami-sama made up how our power used. Thank you guys. I'll never done without you." (Jakove)

Everybody once again make applause.

"I ALSO WANT TO THANK YOU MY ONII-SAN FOR SUPPORT ME! HE'S THE BEST KITTY I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" (Sonata)

Sonata hug Jakove's arm & smiling to everyone. They laugh & Shinigami-sama bring news.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. 3 person who also join your group. They are a new student." (Shinigami-sama)

The students shocked.

"That's right, my fellow student. They one of the best teamwork ever met. You'll soon meet them right here, soon or later." (Dr. Stein)

And so, the story of Jakove Mirosoku ends here. The mystery still hidden. This is not beginning of life. **THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF JOURNEY.**

**THE END **

**(Story continue on Soul Eater 2)**

* * *

_**Soul Eater Origin: Jakove Mirosoku **_

_**Created, Inspired, Storyboard, Character as himself by: 09Jakove**_

_**[COPYRIGHT: ****These story is not include on real story. It's only part of my imagination. I did not own Soul Eater anime series.** ]_


	32. Blair's Halloween Night

**(A based story from Chapter 17 from 'Soul Eater Origin: Jakove Mirosoku')**

8:00 at night, Jakove prepare himself by wearing tuxedo with black small ribbon. When he toward to main door, Blair want to see him.

"Where are you going, Jakove-kun?" (Blair)

"My school have a little party for the foundation." (Jakove)

"Can I come?" (Blair)

"You need a rest, Blair. Beside, it's student's only." (Jakove)

Jakove smile & rub her hair.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Stay at home, okay? Don't go anywhere." (Jakove)

He open a door slowly, walk on foot for a few feet & open himself with a bat wing at his back. He start to fly to the academy. But, Blair worried & can't get a chance to forgive him.

"_Jakove... Take care..."(Blair) _

And so, Blair are home alone at Jakove's house. She can do anything she like.

"Hmm, let's see what's this mansion do." (Blair)

She walk around on every each of room such as bathroom, kitchen, living room & much more. She look at decorative. Some of them are valuable, but some of them are classic & rare. She sit on a couch & feel the relaxation in this mansion.

"Nyaaa, what a life... I wish this mansion was owned by me." (Blair)

Then, she stared at Jakove's LCD televisyen that bought a years ago. She pick up a remote & power on the televisyen.

"Wow! It's Princess Robot Bubblegum show! My favourite!" (Blair)

Her favourite show caught her eyes. Unfortunately, it's already goes in the ending part & goes on a credit.

"Ohh, I forgot that it's already shown up. Well, I guess I should watch it on delayed time." (Blair)

Then, she turn off a televisyen. And, she goes...

"Oh God, this is getting bored... Being alone in house is boring. I guess I have to... 'play' myself." (Blair)

As she think of that, she started to look on her crotch. Blair slowly reach her crotch, rub it & suddenly someone knock a door.

"Hmmm, I wonder who could that be..." (Blair)

She walk onto the door, open it & shown a three little kids in Halloween costume.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" (Kids)

"Huh? What you kids want?" (Blair)

"Don't you know? We want candy, of course..." (One of the kids)

Blair start to realised that it was a Halloween, a day where a kids gets alot of sweet things.

"Umm, sorry kids. I don't have a candy..." (Blair)

The three kids start to get sad, but Blair had a heart to sympatize, but she had an idea. She reach on to the kitchen, open a fridge & take out three fish. She's plan to pour a honey on it & put it on a small box with a red ribbon. She rushly goes back to the main door & give it to them each.

"Here you go, kids! Happy Halloween!" (Blair)

"Wow! What's in it, sis?" (Kids)

"Well, you should find out, once you get home." (Blair)

And so, the kids walk away from there. Blair's finally relief. Unfortunately, there's another kids who want some candy. Blair are finally get busy. Her idea is to give on every fish with honey to kids for tonight. She pick & deliever in a rushing time.

14 minutes later...

"Here's your treats, kid." (Blair)

"Thanks!" (Kids)

Right after they walk off, she slam the door & sigh.

"Huh! Finally, that's the last one. Boy, that delivery service making me hungry." (Blair)

Her stomach grumbling silently is a sign that she's hungry. Once she open the refrigerator, the fish had only 1 left. So, she take out the fish & eat it rawly. Eventually, right after she finish her last fish, she start to realised something. She finally finish up all the fish that Jakove bought.

"Oh no... What should I do? He's gonna kill me, he'll want me to pay everthing! Ohhh, but more worstly is... HE'LL GONNA HATE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! But I like him so much..." (Blair)

Blair look down, don't know what to do now. Her final choice is, to buy another fish from the stall. She turned herself into a cat form & start to chase it to the stall before Jakove back home.

As she walking on the street, the Shibusen had already smoke out from a distance.

"Wow, there's alot of festivals around here. It's really animated here... I really wanted to go Shibusen with Jakove, but I'm not authorised. I wasn't able to do anything at Cabakura. Now my problem is I already give every fish that Jakove's owned to the children. I better go to the fish stall & make some innocent look." (Blair)

As she walk to the stall, suddenly she saw the owner fall down.

"B..blair.." (Fish Seller)

"Huh?" (Blair)

"This... this fish is for you..." (Fish Seller)

But then, he finally faint down.

"Wow, he really know my innocence..." (Blair)

She looking around to know who does that. But then, she saw a bunch of flying thing or Mizune's small soldier flying around the city.

"Hold it right... THERE!" (Blair)

She stealthly kick one of them & fall down to the ground. The rest of them stop their journey.

"I finally found you. What did you do to the fish seller?" (Blair)

They never ask that kind of question. They ready to launch Beam Hige & Blair are ready to fight off.

"Hmmph, here impertinent worries... Come get some." (Blair)

"Go... Blair..." (Fish Seller)

"Maybe... I'll do this for a favor..." (Blair)

Mizune's soldier start to launch their move. She gives another idea by using a Multiple Attack right after they approach her. Right after then, she jump on them each & do a Smashing Pumpkin on it.

"Huh, even I'm a girl, I'm not kind..." (Blair)

"You move so gracefully, Blair..." (Fish Seller)

The fish seller still can talk even he weak. Then, one of the soldier still alive & start to clipping a finger a few times. It rise up the rest of them & continuing clipping until everyone is awake. The assemble begin by one of them arrange themselves from below to top & finally transform into a rat girl named Mizune.

"Don't raise your head, pussycat. You look like a poor kitty with no way out." (Mizune)

The fish seller look at her with excitement, eventually it's Blair's turn to transform herself.

"I can also be a provocative, dirty little rat." (Blair)

The fish seller gets even more excitement after he saw Blair's hot body. They walk toward each other slowly & stop looking at their eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you..." (Mizune)

"You'll getting nastier after you said that word." (Blair)

Furthermore, Mizune pervertly grab Blair's chest.

"Wow, great size of it..." (Mizune)

"Hmm, what about you?" (Blair)

It's Blair turn.

"Hmm, your under seems abit unsuitable size of it..." (Blair)

The fish seller are on highly excitement to look on them.

"Ummm, is that guy over there okay?" (Mizune)

"Shouldn't he died for now?" (Blair)

Blair & Mizune stare at them each other. Long enough, they give a final speech. After that, the fight begin, in manual...

"Hey boys! There's a cat fight over here!" (Guy)

Then, the fight between a cat & a rat gives a boy around it give a support. Blair on top pushing Mizune's face, while Mizune keep blocking her. They fight without power or any magic ability.

"You... bastard!" (Blair)

"Do your stupid witch move!" (Mizune)

"No, you!" (Blair)

"Well, I better call your backup a dumb guy in the world!" (Mizune)

"Who the hell you talking about, rat?" (Blair)

"I'm talking about Jakove! He's such a kid & too weak to face his darkness!" (Mizune)

Blair finally heard that sentence that make her heart touch.

"What... did you say... to him...?" (Blair)

"He's a weak cat, like you! He act like cool, but he's a FAKE!" (Mizune)

Blair started to look down & start to cry.

"Nobody... called him... a weak... boy..." (Blair)

Right after she started to get angry, she used a final revenge by another Smashing Pumpkin, with ultimate power. Every boy surround them pushed away by a wind. Blair jump from the sky & landed on safe. Mizune fainted. Blair still look angry about the word Mizune said. Then, she stare at fish seller & walk toward him.

"Huh...? What.. what do you want? Don't kill me!" (Fish seller)

"I want more fish..." (Blair)

"Huh?" (Fish Seller)

"GIVE ME MORE FISH OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BODY IN PIECES!" (Blair)

"Okay okay! But I only have 1 fish only!" (Fish Seller)

The fish seller give one final fish to Blair.

"That's all I have now! It's true!" (Fish seller)

Blair walk away by transform into cat form without any word to him.

A few minutes later, she arrived. Blair in looking tired put 2 fish into refrigerator & sit on couch.

"Wow... what a night. Well, I'm hungry!" (Blair)

She open a refigerator, take one of the fish & eat it raw. She left one for Jakove & give a fake reason why the fish left into one.

"Boy, I'm full now! Well, I should get some nap while waiting my kitty boy gets home." (Blair)

She walk upstairs, goes to bedroom & start to lay on bed.

THE NEXT DAY,

Blair is sleeping in peace at Jakove's bed. She keep dreaming on something.

"Ohhh... your so good." (Blair)

She change her position over & over again. Sometime, she smiling while sleeping.

"Harder, my love... Harder..." (Blair)

She had an excitement dreaming. Dream kind of...

"I'm coming... i'm coming..." (Blair)

She felt pain in her dream & suddenly wake up. She look at the window shown that it's already.

"What? Morning already? Jakove still not come home! " (Blair)

She feel angry about him that he didn't show off since last night. Then, theres a call. She pick up & answer it.

"Jakove Mirosoku's Resident. How may I help you?" (Blair)

"Blair, is that you?" (Maka)

"Yeah..." (Blair)

"Did you sleep on Jakove's bed?" (Maka)

"It's a long story. Why you calling me?" (Blair)

"Well, it's a bad news..." (Maka)

"What is it?" (Blair)

"It's about Jakove. She's get attacked by wolf guy." (Blair)

Blair shocked to hear that. Her heart felt start to get sad once again.

"Oh no... Jakove-kun..." (Blair)

"And, I need your help." (Maka)

"Hm?" (Blair)

"You must accompany him until he gets cure, okay?" (Maka)

"Yay!" (Blair)

"Meet me at the entrance of Shibusen." (Maka)

"Okay! I'll soon be there in a minute!" (Blair)

They both hang up the calls. Blair start to get change up & ready to go to Shibusen.

"Hang on, my love. I'm coming!" (Blair)

**(Story continue on Chapter 21 from 'Soul Eater Origin: Jakove Mirosoku')**


End file.
